Stay Strong
by themockingjayxx
Summary: 75th hunger games begins! Prim is picked as tribute and this time Katniss can't volunteer... can she with the help of Katniss and Peeta as mentors, survive the hunger games? And what happens when she is put in the arena with a stranger that she might end up falling for? And what happens when that stanger falls for her too? with two people out to save each other, who will live?
1. Chapter 1

**hi guys, this is my very first hunger games fanfic! oh and all rights goes to the amazing Suzanne Collins **

Katniss POV

I'm standing on the stage holding Peeta's hand. This year we're the mentors. I look around and search the crowd for Prim. She was standing there with all the other thirteen year olds, her face trying to hide the nervousness that she was feeling. But how could you if you're in with a chance to... die.

Effie walks in front of the microphone and gives her usual speech, and the same old video is played. But this time, Effie introduces me and Peeta as the mentors, not Haymitch who is probably getting drunk somewhere; but we don't need introducing, we're known all over Panem. I'm the girl on fire, how is hated whole heartedly by the president of Panem.

"Without further ado, let's pick this year's tributes!" I hate how she's always overly happy about this. I like Effie, but she doesn't understand what it must be like to grow up in the districts, especially district 12.

"Ladies first," a second later I can see every girl crumple up, in hope that their name doesn't get picked out. As usual Effie takes a long time, she swirls her hand around in the bowl of names and finally picks one up.

She walks over to the microphone and pulls, the sticky tape that held the folded paper together. Her eyes widen before she speaks.

"Primrose Everdeen." What! No! I scan over the crowd and see Prim; she was looking at me too. Everyone either looked at me or Prim, they knew that I volunteered for her last time. I pull my hand away from Peeta's but I couldn't move; I was frozen. Not prim, not sweet prim. My sister Prim.

She makes her way out of the crowd, every eye following her and looking at me, to see how I react. At first I don't react, I don't know how too. But I realise that I can't just let her die, and stand by doing absolutely nothing. What can I do?

"I volunteer!" I shout out, for the second time in my life. Now I gained the attention of every person standing there. Effie must have been expecting this because she breaks my efforts using the next sentence.

"Katniss, mentors aren't allowed to volunteer." No, that can't be! I have to do something. I try running to Prim who was making her way to the stage, her face revealing no emotions. But Peeta stops me. How could he not let me try save Prim? He knew Prim, he loved Prim dearly. He grabs me around the waist and tries to pull me back.

"Katniss please calm down," I can hear Effie saying behind me. How can I calm down? I try and pry Peeta's arm off me, but he doesn't let go. I lash out everywhere not caring who or what I hit. Peeta knowing I won't give up started to drag me away. He doesn't try to be gentle. He drags me off stage, into the justice building, even though I'm kicking and screaming.

He pulls me into a room and shuts the door. I realise I wouldn't be able to get to Prim anyway, so I stop kicking and hold onto Peeta. My legs turned numb, and I need support. Peeta helps me over to a chair and sits by me. He keeps his arms wrapped around me, while I weep on his shoulder. Why didn't he let me go to Prim? Reading my mind, Peeta answers my question.

"The more difficult you be now Katniss, that harder they'll be on Prim later." He doesn't say it in an accusing way, but it made me feel guilty. I was selfish to only think about my life without Prim, to not realise that I'm supposed to act strong for her. I didn't think about how my actions could affect her.

We stay in the room for a while. My mind was blank the whole time. Peeta told me to stay in this room while he went and checked on what happened. I don't reply so he goes, leaving me.

It seems like ages, and Peeta hasn't returned. I slowly pull all my thoughts together, and make my way to the door. I could hear footsteps rushing around on the other side of the door. I wait till I can't hear anyone, and open the door. I walk down the corridor and spot the bowls that contained the names. I should just walk past, but curiosity takes over. Why would they leave them here, in the open, where anyone could see them?

I walk over to them and find that one containing the girl's names. I wonder who else could have got picked instead of my sister. I reach out and grab one of the folded pieces of paper.

_Primrose Everdeen _

My sister's name brings the thought of her dying to my head again. I reach out and grab another one.

_Primrose Everdeen _

That's weird, Prim's name came out again. I reach out and grab a handful, and each one read;

_Primrose Everdeen _

Then I realise, Prim's name being picked out for the hunger games wasn't just some coincidence; Snow is trying to punish me, and he wanted me to know that.

* * *

Prim POV

I walked onto the stage and stood there facing everyone. Effie chose a piece of paper from the boys bowl, it was _Logan Xavier_. A tall, blacked haired and grey eyed boy. He was about 16, and was well built. But something about him was mysterious; his eyes look dark as if he's seen horror's that no one should have to go through. They made us shake hands and then took us in to the justice building. Throughout the whole thing, I didn't reveal my emotions. I needed to be like Katniss; Strong.

They told me to wait in the room, and shut the door. After a while the Hawthorne family came in. They told me to be careful and not give up. After about 10 minutes they went and mum came in. We sat and wept for most of the time, none of us had words to say. I can't imagine what my mum must be going through; for the second time in her life she could be losing a child. We replay our best moments with each other.

"I remember my first day at school, and you specially did up my hair. You got me the best set of clothes we had. And you repeatedly told me to be careful." We both laugh, and tears fall down mum's eyes.

"I remember the first time you went out on your own, to go buy something for me. I then realised I spent most of your childhood locked away. I was never there for you..." she trailed off. More tears rolled down her cheek.

"No mum. Please don't. You were there for me! You're the most amazing mum in the world. Please don't beat yourself up about it. You had a hard life, it's not your fault." She nods, and wipes away her tears. She kisses me on my forehead and pulls me in for another hug. The peacekeepers come in say that time is over, just before leaving my mum turns around to face me.

"Stay strong Prim, for me. Stay strong."

After a bit Katniss came in, she took my hand and we left the justice building. Peeta and Logan were waiting for us. We all sat in the car that was going to take us to the train station. The car ride was silent; I leaned over and placed my head of Katniss's shoulder. I caught Logan looking at me a couple of times, but not in the way a predator looks at its prey. Before we got out of the car Peeta told us to smile and wave. How could I when you were sending me off to my death? But maybe I wouldn't die, I had to try. So I got out, one hand holding onto Katniss, another waving. I put on a smile and acted as if I was going to my favourite place in the world.

We all got into the train, it was amazing. The ceiling was decorated with chandeliers, that looked as if they were made out of diamonds. The flooring was a deep red carpet, the walls painting a lush pink. The tables made out of a cream coloured wood, and the chairs matched with red cushions embedded in them. The sofas were a dark purple with silky soft cream cushions. The windows were covered by curtains a little darker than the colour of the walls. When I first saw the house in Victor's Ville I thought it was beautiful, but this was something more.

We sat down on the sofas while Effie to check if everything was fine, and when we were leaving. I don't know what to say, and it seems that nobody else does either. We all sit silently when Effie walks in, looking quite furious.

"Why is no one telling me what's going on? I want to know, it just so happens, I'm responsible for getting these people at the right place, at the right time!" She walks across the carriage ranting on and exits through the other door. I turn around to see Peeta trying to hold make a laugh, and Katniss faintly smiling. I give Peeta a questioning look.

"She's a control freak." Ah right, it makes sense now. Peeta grabs this opportunity to end the horrible silence.

"So Logan, you want to tell me anything about yourself?"

"No."

"We need to know Logan, please."

"I don't want to talk."

"Logan, we want to help, and to help we need to know about you."

"I said I don't want to talk!" He stands up, kicks a chair that had the misfortune of being nearby, and walks away. He leaves the carriage. Peeta gets up to follow him, but Katniss pulls him down again.

"Give him some time, he's just shocked. He's been sentenced to death pretty much." Realising what's she's said, Katniss quickly turns to look at me to see if the words she said had an effect on me. But I know what's going to happen. I realised I haven't said anything since saying bye to mum.

"Where's my room. I want to lay down for a bit."

"What me to come?" Do I want Katniss there? I nod, as she gets up takes my hand and leads me out of the carriage to my room. It was the same colours as the living area, but it had a nice big bed. I walk over to it, and sit down. Katniss gets down on her knees in front of me.

"Hey prim, look at me," I look up to see nothing but concern in her eyes.

"You're going to make it, I promise," I don't know how she could promise such a thing, but for some reason I believed her.

"Okay, Katniss could I have some time to myself please?" she hesitant but then nods, kisses me on my forehead and then leaves the room. I lay back and cuddle up to a pillow. Now that I'm all alone everything sinks in. I Primrose Everdeen at the age of thirteen have been picked for the hunger games, where I will fight to the death, and will probably end up dead. Tears slowly roll down my face, and I drift off to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Logan POV (his dream/nightmare)

_I cower into the corner, ready for the explosion._

"_LOGAN YOU PATHCEIC EXCUSE OF A SON! YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THIS FAMILY. NO WONDER YOU MOTHER THOUGHT IT WAS BETTER TO KILL HERSELF. COME HERE NOW!" I slowly walk into the next room. He stood there, towering over me, his belt in his hand. I stood up straight knowing that if I showed any sign of weakness, he would make it worse._

_He lifted his belt and lash out. It hit my shoulder coursing a small dent, and a lot of blood to fall out. I winced but didn't show any more signs of pain. He lifts his belt up again, and this time it hit my head. It burned and I cried out in pain._

"_STOP NOW! DON'T YOU DARE CRY!?" he lashes out another time, and it cut across my left leg. But I couldn't hold it in, I cried out in pain. In the end the pain got too much, I feel to the floor and saw the alcohol bottle he had consumed, before I fell unconscious._

* * *

Prim POV

I heard a soft knock on the door, and Katniss came in.

"Come on Prim, it's time for dinner." I get out of bed and follow Katniss back to the living area. The table of filled with delicious looking food. At the same time Peeta came in.

"He wouldn't open the door, and it was locked." So me, Katniss, Peeta and Effie ate together that evening. After talking for a bit I headed back to my room. I didn't feel like doing anything, but just before I entered my room, I heard someone groan in pain. I could tell, because that's how most people sound when they come to mum for treatment. I walk towards the sound, and stop outside a door. I think this is Logan's room. I wasn't sure whether I should enter, but he sounded as if he was in so much pain. I turn the handle but it doesn't move. Peeta said that he locked the door. I try again and again. He needed help. All of a sudden the noise stops. I hear him get out of bed and start making his way to the door. I debate on whether I should turn and run, because I'm not sure I want to face him. But I was too late; he was standing in front of me already. He face was red and he sounded out of breath, and he was covered in sweat. He looked scared and vulnerable for a minute, but then he face hardens showing no emotions at all.

"Ar-rrre yo-uu o-kkay?" Oh comes on Prim, stop being so nervous.

"Yes I'm fine," he says as if he didn't want to answer in the first place. He steps back and shuts the door. Great going Prim, can't even ask a guy if they're okay without making them uncomfortable. I turn around about to make my way to my room when the door opens again.

"Thanks for asking anyway," he gives a weak smile and then closes the door again. I didn't realise that I too had a smile on my face until I reached my room and say myself in the mirror.

**what do you think? any good? any tips or advice? **

**in my mind, Prim looks like a younger version of Leven Rambin (the girl who plays Glimmer in the movie) and Logan looks like Logan Lerman!**

**review please!**

**-themockingjayxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy guys! p.s. sorry for any grammar mistakes... people have already moaned about them...**

**Prim POV**

"Wake up, sweetie. We're nearly there." What does Katniss mean? Where are we going? I open my eyes to take in my surroundings. I was lying on a big bed with red covers, the curtains were open and my room looked like a carriage. Then everything comes rushing back to me... I Primrose Everdeen at the age of thirteen have been picked for the hunger games, where I will fight to the death, and will probably end up dead.

I feel like burying myself under all the pillows and duvets I had, but I couldn't. I slowly slide myself out of bed and see an outfit already on the table ready for me, but first a nice hot shower. I head into the bathroom and lock the door. I take off all my clothes and stand under the pipe that was pouring jets of hot water over me, soothing me and making every scaring thought in my head, go away.

After a while I get out and wrap a towel around me. I open the door and walk into my room. I was just about to take the towel away when I turn around to see Logan sitting on my bed, but was somewhere lost in his thought. I clear my throat to get his attention, which I do. Then I realise I'm still in only a towel. I could feel my cheeks warming up.

"Oh right, I'm sorry. I should have..."

"Oh don't worry; I'll be back in a minute," I grab the clothes from the table and go back into the bathroom. I unfold the clothes to reveal a lilac, knee length dress. I quickly put on my clothes and towel dry my hair. I take a deep breath and open the door to my room, and Logan was still sitting there.

"Sorry about..."

"It's fine don't worry." I wonder why he's here.

"Um, you look... um...nice?" my cheeks warm up again, and I'm sure he notices as he tries to fight a smile.

"Um, thanks."

"I just wanted to say... Do you know what? Just forget about, don't worry. I'll see you later." With that he walks out the room, shutting the door behind him, and about 10 seconds later the door opens again and Peeta walks in.

"Morning Prim, how you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess." If that's how you describe, fear to the point that you might be sick.

"Why was he here?"

"Don't know; he never got to the point." Peeta shrugs his shoulders, tells me that breakfast is ready and leaves the room. What did Logan want? I get up and make my way to the dining carriage, where Effie, Peeta, Logan and Katniss are already seated. I take a seat between Katniss and Effie, with Logan opposite me. He looks up and catches my eye, which courses to me blush. He smiles and goes back to eating his breakfast.

**Peeta POV**

Did I just see that right? Logan made Prim blush? Something must have happened before I got there. But what? Katniss hasn't seemed to have seen the exchanged between Prim and Logan. Maybe I just imagined it, probably. The rest of breakfast goes pretty much uneventful. I could see Katniss glancing over at Prim ever now and then. It kills me to see her so upset, and to see Prim so close to danger. After breakfast Prim goes for a walk, while Logan goes off to his room like usual. Katniss drags me along to her room. I sit down on her bed and she climbs in next to me and wraps my arms around her.

"Peeta, there's something I need to tell you."

"Go on," I turn my head to face her. Her face was conveying an expression of concern, vulnerability and some sort of shame.

"At the reaping, you know when you left me in that room. When you didn't return I left the room and walked around a bit. I found the bowls with the names in, and I looked through the girl's bowl. Peeta, each paper had Prim's name on. Snow really is going to stop at nothing to hurt me. Because of me, he's going to hurt Prim."

"You don't know that Katniss, we'll get her out of there. If we can manage to get us two out of there, we can get Prim out too. Everyone already loves Prim because of what you did for her, and they love you. We'll have sponsors without even having to try. Also Prim has a great personality, she's one of those people that everyone feels protective over. Panem is going to love her. And if Panem love her, Snow has too as well."

"You're right."

"Always am," I wink at her and she playfully punches my arm. There is a soft on the door.

"Alright, we're here." Katniss tenses up at the sound of Effie's. She takes a deep breath and get up, I could immediately feel the loss of her body near mine.

**Prim POV**

This is it, we're here. I straighten up my hair and my dress. I have to make a good impression. I have to forget that they're cheering for the fact that 23 children will die soon. I see Peeta and Katniss coming from they're room, and Logan coming from his. I walk to them, and take hold of Katniss's hand. She squeezes my hand in a reassuring manner, but it doesn't work. My heart starts beating faster, and I could feel myself shaking.

"Alright Prim, me, Peeta and Effie have to walk before you. Then you and Logan walk behind us, okay?" I nod but I can't speak. The door opens and I could hear the cheering, chanting and screams of thousands of people calling out Peeta and Katniss's name. After about a minute Logan opens the door and ushers me out. Taking slow and steady steps I go through the door and stand on the pavement. There was a road marked out for us, and barriers on either side of the road. The capitol people surrounded the road.

I felt rooted to the ground, fear taking over. I didn't want to go forward; instead I wanted to run back into the train. From behind I felt someone taking my hand. I turn around to see Logan, he smiles and nods at me. He starts walking forward and leads me forward too. His touch calms me down. I take a deep breath and walk beside him. I put on a smile and wave my hand about like at the train station in 12. Logan looks at me and then does the same. For a moment I forgot my fear, holding Logan's hand gave me a new feeling of some sort of belonging. Like my hand belonged in his.

At the end of the road was the building, the one where we would sleep, eat and train. The building was amazing inside. The walls were a soft cream, and so was the ceiling. The lights were fitted in beautiful chandeliers. The floor was a soft red carpet, and the tables, chairs and desks were a dark brown. Katniss, Peeta and Effie were standing there waiting by the lift. Seeing us holding hands, Katniss frowns and Peeta looks amused, but I don't let go and I don't think Logan planned too either.

We all get into the lift, while Effie says something about something. We all stand there quietly 'listening' to Effie. When the lift stopped and the door opened we all stumbled out into a room that was about the same size as our house in the seam. The walls were blue and the floors were wooden. The ceiling was white with another amazing chandelier. The tables were made of a cream coloured wood.

"This is all for you guys! You also have something the other districts don't have, a balcony!" I smile at Effie but I'm starting to feel sick again. Logan lets go of my hand and places his hand on my shoulder.

"Prim, are you okay?" I nod, but I don't say anything. My stomach starts to churn, and my nodding changes to shaking.

"Effie, where's the toilet!?" she points down to the end of a corridor leading away from the room. Logan places his hand on my back and half pushes; half leads me to the toilet. I run into the bathroom and lift the toilet lid and throw out what I had eaten only an hour ago. Logan however doesn't seem to find this disturbing, he walks in and crouches beside me. He pulls all my hair away from my face and rubs my back.

"What's up Prim?" Katniss walks in and crouched down on the other side of me.

"I don't know."

"Logan, you can go now." He looks at me, and I nod back. Katniss obviously wants to talk to me alone. After he goes, I get up and walk over to the sink. I rinse out my mouth and sit down on the edge of the bath tub.

"Prim, are you sure you're okay?" I nod but don't look at her. She's the only one that can read my emotions, as if my expression were an open book.

"Alright, come one I'll take you to your room." She places her hands on my shoulders and guides me part way back down the corridor, then opens a door on the left. The room was a miniaturised version on the living room, but with a bed, that was bigger than the one in the train. I walk over to my bed and curl up on it. Katniss follows and sits down next to me and strokes my hair.

"Prim, remember what I promised you? You're going to make it out, okay." I nod but this time I don't believe in that promise. I've never been strong, mentally or physically. I can't win the hunger games, I'm not Katniss. I wouldn't be able kill an innocent person who's been thrown into this mess with me. They have just as much of the right to live as I do.

"Also I need you to promise me something Prim. I want you to promise me that you won't get too attached to Logan. Remember only one can come out. I'm not sure I trust him."

"But I trust him Katniss."

"Please Prim, you've got to understand. People would be willing to do anything to win, even befriend people who they might end up turning on."

"Well Logan wouldn't do that! Katniss please just trust me about this one."

"I don't know, but please be careful, Prim," with that she got up and left the room. I replay the conversation in my head. She's right, only one can come out. I wouldn't be able hurt anyone let alone Logan. What am I supposed to do? Just hope that he dies at someone's hand? A new pain entered my heart at the thought of Logan dying. Maybe Katniss is right, maybe I'm getting too attached to him. I hardly know Logan yet the thought of him getting hurt seems worse than my own death.

**Logan POV**

I knock on the door, but no reply comes. I knock again a little louder, but still no answer. I slowly push the door open, and walk in. She was there, lying on her bed, and obviously asleep. I debate on whether I should wake her up. I decide I should; she needs to eat. I walk over and stand next the bed. She's looks beautiful, her every feature looks perfect; just like an angel.

"Prim."

"Prim, come on. Wake up." I reach out and tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. Feeling the touch, she turns around and nestles onto my hand. I give off a small chuckle.

"Come one Prim, wake up." She slowly stirs and opens her eyes. She smiles and then blushes when she realises that she's leaning on my hand.

"Come on, lunch is ready." I leave the room. That was close? I can't let her know how I feel. Emotions aren't a good thing, never have been and never will be. It only makes you weak and vulnerable. And I can't be that if I'm going to make my plan work in the arena. I have to stay strong and alert. I go and sit down at the table where Effie and Peeta already were. Katniss enters the room.

"I'll go wake up Prim."

"Already have." I turn to look at her, and at the same time receive a glare that purely radiated the message, 'stay away from her'. A second later Prim appears at the door and so Katniss doesn't bother taking this further.

"Come on sweetie, sit down, lunch is ready." She walks over and takes a seat next to me, which earns bother of us an annoyed look from Katniss. Still not wanting to take this further Katniss takes a seat next to Peeta. After a minute, a bunch of people in red and black uniform appear and place plates of food on the table. Everyone, but Effie, says thank you, but none of them reply. Prim, Peeta and Katniss look at them in a sympathetic way, but why?

Throughout lunch my eyes kept falling on one particular woman, she looked familiar. She too kept looking at me, as if she was trying to remember where she knew me from. When dessert came she served me mine. As she walked over to me her eyes widened. She gave me my dessert, while a tear fell out of her eye. She hurried away and went into the kitchen.

Wondering why she reacted like that, I said that I had finished eating and left the room. I walked over to the kitchen and entered the room to see her there still crying. I slowly walk closer to her, and that's when it hit me. Now that I had a closer look at her face, I recognise her.

"Mother?" She nods.

**What do you think? any improvements? **

**also i decided to persuade you guys to review, i'm going to give away hints and sneaky peaks to every 5th reviewer... so the 5th, 10th, 15th etc**

**sooo please please please review guys... they make me smile! :) xx**

**-themockingjayxx**

**also check out my other stories! xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy guys! xx sorry for any mistakes**

Logan POV

I take a seat on the sofa. No one seems to have noticed that I went missing. She was... was... my mother. No not was; she IS my mother. I could feel the ends of my lips lift up to make a smile. I found her, I found my mother. My dad lied to me; he told me that she killed herself. But no, she's alive. I have a mother. I've always wanted family but not like my father. He was not family, he was ... nothing. Effie walks into the walk with the usual spring in her step. "We're going to watch the replay of the reaping in here." She walks over and sits next to me after reminding me that I'll never get to have a mother. My smile fades. My life was going to end before I could even have a proper conversation with her. Not that she can talk anyway. But I don't even know why she's here or like this. I'm going to have to find out because if my plan goes well, I won't be leaving the arena.  
"Alright guys it's about to start." Effie's shout brings Prim, Peeta and Katniss into the room.  
Prim sits next to me before Katniss could say anything, which fills up the sofa, leaving Katniss and Peeta to sit on the other sofa. Katniss huffs but doesn't say anything. Effie turns up the volume as Caesar introduces himself.  
"Hello and welcome ladies and gentlemen to the 75th Hunger games. The third quarter quell to ever happen and already an exciting one. The card reading had announced that our dear President Snow himself would be designing the arena alongside this year's Head gamemaker Plutarch Heavensbee. Yes very exciting! Anyways let's remind us of this year's tributes."  
It started off with district 1's tributes. The boy looked about 13 but big and well built for his age, while the girl was about my age, skinny but very pretty and for some reason I knew I shouldn't underestimate her. Not many made an impression, as they went down the districts, for me to remember their names, but there were a few that did. The tributes from 1&2 obviously.  
The boy from district 4 was big but sinister, there was something dark about him, like he dreams of pain and torture and blood. He was someone not to be messed with. He reminded me of the boy Cato from last year. He looked like my biggest rival.  
The tributes from district 8 and 9 seemed like they might need to be thought about. And then it came to us.  
"And finally district 12, home of our champions from last year! This reaping was the most interesting one in my opinion. I think you'll see for yourselves."  
The image changes to the stage where the reapings happened. Effie walks onto the stage and introduces the mentors and then shows the usual video with the usual speech. But then Prim gets picked and Katniss goes crazy. The real Katniss looked guilty about the way she acted.  
After everything calmed down my name got picked and we got lead into the justice building.  
"True tragedy it is. Our current victor did everything in her power to protect her sweet Prim last year, however due to pure but bad luck-' Katniss and Peeta share an sad all-knowing look '-Prim is picked this year again. My heart is with them right now and best wishes to them."  
Effie turns off the T.V. and jumps up excitedly.  
"That was exciting! Now tomorrow the stylists are coming for the parade at night, so tonight you guys are free." she bounced out the room.  
"I'm going to my room." I don't feel like talking to anyone. I have enough to think about.  
"Logan are you okay?" I could see concern on Prim's face but I nod anyway. She thinks about a response, probably to push it further, but then nods too.  
I walk around a bit first, and then head over to my room. How am I supposed to see her without getting in trouble or getting her in trouble? I lift up the duvet on my bed and get ready to lie down on my bed when I see a white envelope. It wasn't addressed to anyone, but it was on my bed so I open it and pull out a letter.

Dear Logan,  
I couldn't think of another way to get to you and I know I owe you an explanation. I tried so hard to find a way back to you but I couldn't, I knew then that I could never be the mother you deserve. How could I when I left you with a heartless man, but I never meant too, it was the reason I got caught. I'm not sure you'll remember any of this but I owe it to you.  
It was the day before your fifth birthday. I wanted to get you a present but your father said no. He said that he wasn't going to waste money on a present. But I kept insisting, I wanted to get you a present that you'd love, it would've been your first ever present. But he wouldn't allow me, and when I tried to sneak out he hurt me, more than he usually did.  
That night when I came to your room to tuck you in, you noticed the scars and bruises. You knew your dad did it and you got upset, you started crying. Your dad was drunk by then and when he heard you cry he came in and dragged you out of bed. I tried to stop him but he was much stronger and I couldn't do anything. He yelled at you and told you that crying was a sign of weakness. And then he hit you, just once, but it was enough. I knew once he started hurting you, he would never stop.  
He once had told me that he loved me, that once we were married he would never let anyone hurt me, and I was stupid enough to believe him.  
That's when I made up my mind that the only way out was to run away. I planned to take you and run away from the district. I had great nature and survival skill, I was sure that we would make it. So that night after your father was asleep I snuck out and went to look for ways out. I did find this house near a lake. I knew that it was perfect for us. But on the way back from there I got caught by peacekeepers. They were on their way back to capitol. They came from the direction that district 13 used to be. They saw me and took me away. My punishment was to become an Avox. I tried to get them to let me talk to you, to say goodbye but they refused. They told me that they sent a letter to your father telling him of what happened to me. I just hoped that he would tell you the truth, and not tell you that I abandoned you because I didn't. I love you too much to ever do that.  
Then I realised that while trying to make life better for you, I made it worse. I left you with a monster as a father.  
Everyday after that I prayed day and night that he wouldn't hurt you like he did me. I knew that your father would never change, but I still hoped. Hoped that you would get a chance live a happy life where you never ever got hurt. I carried on with life hoping and wishing that one day I would get to see you.  
I worked as a servant in public service sectors and never thought I would be involved with tributes for the hunger games. But once I saw you I realised that they placed me here on purpose. They knew that it would kill me to finally see you, only when you've been selected to go into the arena.  
Logan I am so sorry for everything. I'm sorry that I left you, and I'm sorry that I never got you a fair chance in life. I want to see you privately. Meet me on the balcony tonight at 1; by then everyone would be asleep. I understand if you don't come. I would be angry at me if I was you. But if you have it in you, and I know you do, please give me a chance.

A tear falls down my face

Prim POV  
Logan may not speak much, but I could tell something was up. I wait 20 odd minutes so that it wouldn't look suspicious, and then go to look for Logan. It wasn't very hard as he was in his room but what I found wasn't what I was expecting.  
He was standing there with a piece of paper in his hand and tears falling down his face.  
When he noticed me he quickly wiped away the tears and he face went hard.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I wanted to check if you were okay."  
"I said I was fine."  
"And you want me to believe that after seeing you like this. Logan it's okay to be upset, you can tell me. You can trust me, and I know I can trust you."  
"Look I don't know what you think about this all, you know, me, you. There isn't anything here; all the holding hands in public was an act. And the helping you and me comforting you etc isn't anything but an act of kindness. I did that because we both were upset, I got caught up in the moment. We aren't anything, no more than fellow tributes. Me fighting for my life, and you fighting for yours.  
Look Prim you're sweet, but I don't like you, never did. You got fooled by the illusion I was creating for the capitol. You need to forget about it all. Concentrate on surviving, because I won't be there for you." he looks up at me. I shake my head and try and compose myself.  
"So you're telling me that you never felt anything. You were just playing a game. I don't believe it, it was an illusion? No, you're lying to me. You're just lying. You have to be lying." I walk over to him.  
"I'm not lying. So just get out." the last four words hurt the most. I turn and run out the room while the tears continue to fall silently. He really didn't like me. I'm such a fool! I fell for him when Katniss warned me. I...I... I don't know what to do. But one thing is for sure, I can't tell Katniss. She'll say I told you so, but she'll never forgive Logan and I love him too much to intentionally hurt him. Wait did I say love? That's right, I love him. I do. And when you love someone, you protect them no matter how much it hurts. I know I won't be able survive, but Logan can. That's it, that's what I'll do. I will do whatever I can to help him. He may not be there for me; I will be there for him. I will stay strong for him.

Peeta POV  
A knock on the door brought me back to reality.  
"It's open." I wasn't sure who to expect. Katniss went to meet Cinna and no one else really would come to talk right now. And I was defiantly wasn't expecting Logan.  
"Can I speak to you for a moment?" I smile and nod.  
"Is katniss here?"  
"No, why?"  
"Well, I umm..."  
"I promise I won't tell Katniss about whatever you say." I smile to show its okay. He has no one to speak to, the least I can do is listen.  
"I like Prim." He stops talking as if to let it sink in; but I already knew this. I nod to encourage him to continue.  
"And I need your help. I don't know what to do. I need help saving her, we have to save her. I know she won't try, because she thinks she'll never make it out. But she can, we have to help her, we have to save her. I don't care what you do, just save her." he stops talking and places his head in his hands. He runs his hands through his hair and lifts his head again. There's something he's not telling me. If he only wants to save Prim then he wouldn't mind telling Katniss.  
"Logan is there something else you want to say?"  
"I hurt her. I hurt her so much when I lied. The pain on her face so excruciating. I told her that I didn't like her in that way. I said that it was an act, an illusion that I created for the capitol. But I had to say that. Otherwise she wouldn't focus on saving herself; she would try and save me too. So I lied, and broke her heart. I tore it into a million pieces and left her there." He got up and left. His face was emotionless throughout the last speech. I understand now; if Katniss was here she would have gone ballistic if she heard that he made Prim cry. She probably would've attacked him, without realising that he did it for a good reason; to help Prim.  
So this is it, we're all working to save Prim.

Prim POV  
I've made up my mind; I don't need saving. I'm not going to live, Logan is and it's him that I'm going to try and save.

**whatcha think?**

**during the holidays i'm going to take a break from writing, so see you after new years!**

**-themockingjayxx**

**p.s. REVIEW! pleeeaassee**


	4. Chapter 4

**okay so it's been ages since I've updated... i'm sorry and i have a million excuses like exams, my parents being away and getting addicted to assassin creed... but i'm sure you don't want to hear them.**

**another apology for the short chapter... nevertheless enjoy :) **

**Katniss POV**

"I promise Katniss, she'll be unforgettable."

"Thanks Cinna." Cinna looked up at me and smiled before pulling me in for a tight hug. The affection from Cinna caused me to break down; apart from Peeta no one else has seen me cry; but there was something about Cinna that made it okay to show my emotions. I let the tears out that I've held back since the reaping, while Cinna rubbed my back in a comforting manner.

"It's okay Katniss. It's going to be fine." He stroked my hair while I controlled my breathing and calmed myself down.

"If something happens to her I don't think I could live with myself. She's only 13 for pity sake, she doesn't deserve to die!"

"I know Katniss, I know. No one deserves to die like this." I pull out of Cinna's arms and pace around the room, thoughts whizzing around in my brain. Cinna walks over and places his hands on my shoulders.

"Working yourself up won't help. And don't you want to spend time with her...if it is going to be her last days..." I look at Cinna and nod. After giving a quick hug I leaving the stylist quarters to find my beautiful little sister.

I entered her room to find her sitting on her bed staring at absolutely nothing.

"Prim? What are you staring at?"

"What, huh? Nothing."

"Really? Nothing?"

"Okay fine so I was day dreaming." A smile appears on my face. Prim has always been a day dreamer. I take a seat next to her on her bed. She lies down resting her head on my lap and my finger automatically reach out to stroke her soft hair.

"What where you day dreaming about?"

"Um, home..."

**Prim POV**

I can't tell her I was day dreaming about Logan.

"Um, home..."

"I miss home too. I even miss that stupid cat."

"Hey! Buttercup is not stupid. She just doesn't like you; because you don't like her."

"I don't like her because she's stupid."

"Katniss." I wailed.

"Okay okay, I'm sorry."

"Good."

For a moment or two we sat in silence, a comfortable silence. That is one of the things I love about Katniss, she never feels the need to break silence.

"Hey Prim do you remember that time when we went to the market to get you some new clothes and..." Katniss then launched into one of my favourite memories. We spent the next hour doing the same until Katniss made me go to bed.

**Logan POV**

I look at the clock for what seems to be the millionth time but it's only 11:36. I could go for a walk or something, but there is always a chance I might bump into Prim so I settle into my bed for a quick nap.

I toss over to my other side and rub open my eyes and snap up. It's 01:17! What if she's left! I quickly run out my room as quietly as I can. I make my way down the corridor and turn left instead of right which leads to the living area and kitchen. I open the door to balcony and sigh in relief when I see a small blacked-haired figure standing on the other side. I clear my throat to get her attention which results in her running over and pulling me in for a hug. For a second or two I tense but then wrap my arms around her. So this what it feel like to hug your mum, and I'm not going to lie I liked it. My dad never was the hugging type if you could imagine, and I can't remember the last time I hugged someone.

I felt her body move away which brings me out of my thoughts. She lifts her hand to rest it against my cheek, and tears fall down her face.

"Mum." Was all I could manage; it was weird to say that word but it felt nice. She nodded and kissed my forehead before seating down on a bench and patting the spot next to it. I slowly walk over and sit down exactly where she requested. I looked at her, to see her smiling and her eyes lit up. But I wasn't sure what to say, plus she couldn't reply anyway...

As if she could read my mind she pulled out a piece of card from her pocket. It read _I can't speak but I can write_, I look back up at her to see her holding a pen and a piece of paper.

For the next half an hour we asked each other questions starting with the simples, 'When's your birthday', 'what's your favourite colour' etc.

It turns out her favourite colour was blue, her birthday was on the 23rd of June and she loves to draw. With low supplies and hardly any money her parents (my grandparents) would get her a pencil, rubber and sheets of paper for her birthday.

I was about to ask her another question when mum turns pale white, he eyes focused on something behind me. I turn around and realise it's a someone...

**review? maybe? please?**

**-themockingjayxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**sorry for the long wait, i just hope this chapter was worth it! :) x**

**Logan POV**

"Katniss." I look at her standing at the doorway.

"Who's this Logan? What are you doing out at this time of night?" She's going to cause trouble, I just know. She's never liked me; she won't care if she hurts me.

"I could ask you the same?" Ooops.

"Logan! Don't try to change the-"

"Okay okay I'm sorry!"

"Now explain."

"Please promise you won't tell anyone?"

"No, I can't promise that. Now explain Logan before I actually cause some trouble."

"Okay fine. Just please try and understand. I know you don't like me, but please." She nodded her head sat down on the edge of a table that I hadn't noticed was there.

"Katniss, meet my... mum. She's an avox. Till this afternoon I thought she was dead, but she's not. Please don't tell anyone, she'd get into trouble for this." My mum came from behind me and stood before Katniss, her hands together; pleading. But before I could make her stop, Katniss got up and walked over. She stood in front of her, and lowered her hands with her own.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I am not exactly like you, but I'm not a monster either. It's okay I promise. Just make sure no one else catches you." and with that she went.

**Cinna** **POV**

The door opens and in comes Flavius with Prim in his wake.

"Oh come in Prim, thanks Flavius." After Flavius left, I steer Prim onto a chair by the table.

"Hey honey. How are you feeling?"

"I'm good, though I feel like I've been plucked like a chicken." I just chuckle and sit down next to her.

"Alright Prim, this is it. I've got the dress next door, do you want to see it now, or should I keep it a surprise?"

"Ooo a surprise, I love surprises."

"Alright sweetie, so let start with your makeup?"

By the time we were done, she looked captivating. I guess I kept my promise to Katniss. Her skin was tan, her face heavily bronzed especially near her cheekbones to make them pop out. Her eyes adorned with black eye shadow and gold gems on her temples. Her lips were wearing black lipstick, and finally her hair dyed black and pulled back into a gelled down tight ballerina bun. She looked like she was born in a fire.

"Okay let's go put on your dress."

"But I want to see my face first." she wailed.

"After, now come on."

"Fiinneee."

"Close your eyes." Her eyes slowly closed, not before displaying pure curiosity in them.

I slip onto her an a-line black knee-length dress. The top was a strapless black corset with netted full length sleeves. The bottom had an asymmetrical hem making the back longer than the front and it was completed with ruffles.

I steer her to the nearest mirror before telling her to open her eyes.

"Wow, Cinna. I look well, I look um captivating."

"Just what I was going for."

**Prim POV**

I stand with Cinna by our wagon, waiting for Logan and Portia. Cinna really is amazing; the outfit I was wearing was genius. And looking around, I could see some outfits what wouldn't make the impression I would.

Just as the announcement came for 10 minutes remaining Logan and Portia showed up. He was wearing a formal black vest with no shirt underneath leaving you glimpses of his toned body. He wore black trousers and a black tail coat with it. His hair slicked back with gel.

"Alright, this is it guys. I'm going to spray the back of your dress Prim and the back of your coat Logan. And this is how it's going to work. I'm going to strap this machine to your hand Logan, and when you're in there, you're going to light up your costumes but once your done you're going to focus ahead of you. Don't look around or at anyone, just look ahead of you and keep a straight face; no emotions."

"Okay." Cinna turns away from Logan and looks at me.

"And Prim, I'm strapping a slightly different machine to your hand. And what you're going to do is keeping your fist clenched and then lift it up, point it to the crowd, open your hand up and blow into it."

"Why? What does it do?"

"You'll see."

"Okay."

"Two minutes everyone, two minutes."

And before I knew it, I was placed in a chariot next to Logan and the countdown was near its end.

"Seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, district one."

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, district two." I look around and take deep breaths. Now's not the time to mess up or panic Prim; you need to be confident and smart. Strong Prim, strong.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, district twelve." The chariot started its journey; I take one last look at Cinna who smiled encouragingly. As we pasted the doors, I got my first look at the crowd. Everyone was cheering and laughing. This was it.

I look around and smile and wave, but I could see the disappointment due to the lack of fire. I look at Logan and nod. He twisted around and let the machine do the rest, and from the reaction the crowd gave I knew our outfits were on fire. The noise and cheering was getting louder, and continued to increase when I opened my fist and blew into my hand, as if blowing a kiss, and fire erupted from my hand. Cinna you're a genius. I continue waving, smiling and blowing fiery kissed throughout the whole time.

**Logan POV**

I watched from the corner of my eye, as she waved and smiled. As she blew another flame kiss I shock myself mentally and focussed ahead. Dark, mysterious. I could do that; I had to if I want sponsors.

As the chariot slowly stopped, I took my first look at the other tributes and then at President Snow. The white bearded man that I had grown to hate; he caused all of this, stood on a balcony with a staff that had a snake at the top of it, in his hand.

"Welcome tributes, to the Capitol. Welcome to the third ever quarter quell!" The crowd erupted.

"This year is special; I along with head gamemaker, Plutarch Heavensbee, have created this year's arena. Those who pass the challenges I placed in the arena are true victors in my mind. So I wish all our tributes good luck, and let the games begin!" The crowds erupted once more as the chariots moved towards the exits.

As we got off the chariots Portia and Cinna came over to meet us. Portia give me a quick hug while Cinna held onto Prim making sure she was okay.

"You did great Logan." Portia's voice rang out in that familiar accent which I still couldn't work out.

"Thank you." Portia just smiled and went to talk to Taz, one of her male assistants. I look around until my eyes rested on Prim. She was complaining to Cinna about something, her hands fidgeting with her hair that was put up into a ball on her head. Cinna just sighed and released the ball letting her dyed black hair fall down to her waist.

I faintly heard my name being called causing me to tear my attention away from Prim.

"Logan, come over here, I have someone here for you to meet."

I look over at Portia who was standing with a strange capitol looking man. I walk over thinking about who he could be. He looked funny with bright orange hair and a small dragon tattoo by his left eye; however he seemed harmless and all-together warm presence. The safe-looking ones were the one to stay away from.

"Ah Mr. Xavier, nice to meet you." He held out his hand which I quickly shook and let go. Acting calm and collected came naturally to me, and right now hesitation is the one thing I can't afford to show.

"I'm Channing Black, and hopefully one of your to-be sponsors. I've had my eyes on you since the reaping and well I very much interesting. I know it's very early to think about sponsors but I want you to know I'm waiting. Now I know it's a risk showing interest in tributes before even training but as you can see I'm very enthusiastic about this deal. So good luck and I'm expecting at least an eight for your training session in front of the gamemakers." With that he flashed another smile and left. Portia gave out a quiet squeal and gave me another hug.

"Logan this is great! I can't wait to tell everyone else." I nod and follow her back to Cinna and Prim who had been joined by Katniss and Peeta. Katniss had an arm around Prim's shoulders and the other hand holding Peeta's who seemed to have said something funny making Cinna laugh.

"Guess what guys! Logan got a sponsor!" Portia was literally jumping up and down, and clapping her hands. A chorus of 'well dones' rang and Peeta patted my back. But the celebration was short-lived.

"What did they say about Prim?" Katniss looked at Prim then Portia and me, hoping the answer to her question was positive. I looked at everyone then at Portia silently requesting her to talk.

"He didn't mention Primrose." Katniss looked annoyed and Prim just nodded.

"Don't worry, we've still got a lot of time." Peeta said in a very calm Peeta like manner.

Wanting to escape the concerned glances, I shift my eyes to the district 7 tributes standing near us. The boy was a red head and looked about 15 but it was the girl that caught my eye. She looked a very small 5 feet and about 10 years with innocent grey eyes. It wasn't the big, strong tributes that scared me, it was the small innocent ones. They are the ones harder to hurt.

**Review? maybe? please? they really mean a lot! xx**

**-themockingjayxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here you go! sorry for the mistakes, i'm not very good at proof reading. enjoy! :) x**

**Peeta Pov**

Since the end of the parade yesterday the atmosphere had been tense between everyone, well everyone apart from Prim who didn't seem to pick up on it. Katniss was still annoyed that Logan got a sponsor already but not Prim. Logan had picked up on Katniss' feelings and would plainly avoid her. Cinna and Portia didn't have to spend much time with us so far and therefore didn't have to deal with it. Prim was totally blind to what was going on around her. Then there was me. I had to explain to Katniss that it wasn't fair to be annoyed at Logan without annoying her myself.

I look around the lift at everyone. Logan stood the furthest away from me, he seemed to be staring into thin air thinking about something. Katniss changed her face every second, one second her eyes were shooting daggers towards Logan and the next second she looked almost sorry for him. I'm not sure if with because my word finally got through to her or whether it was something else. And Prim was standing next to me pretty much asleep on my shoulder.

When I sure that we were nearly there I slowly nudged Prim awake and decided to make the mentor speech seeing as Katniss didn't seem to want to do it.

"Okay this is it. Remember try out as many stations as you can, and definitely do some survival ones. They are the most important ones in my opinion. Try out different weapons as well, and as soon as you work out your best leave them until your meeting with the gamemakers. Okay?"

"Yes." Prim and Logan said in unison.

"Anything else you want to add Katniss?"

"No I think that's pretty much it."

We stepped out of the lift and walked along a corridor towards the training centre. A few of the tributes where already there but most weren't. I looked at Katniss and she seemed to be thinking about something. She looked at me and mouthed 'let's go'. I nodded, turned to Logan and Prim and made sure to talk in a quiet voice.

"Alright we're going to leave now. This make you look confident and capable of looking after yourselves; you don't need baby sitters. Okay, good luck and remember try see you find anyone you might want as allies."

**Logan Pov**

Slowly one by one tributes with mentors come down. It wasn't until the tributes form district 2 came that we spoke.

"Hey look it's the fire people! Nice show at the parade." The boy stood at 6'1 with ginger hair and green eyes filled with arrogance.

"Nice costumes by the way, you guys looked hot. Specially you-" the girl gestured towards me "-I would have a bit of you any day." She said with a wink that made me want to vomit. Not that she wasn't pretty, she had short white-blond hair and was about my height, but she was sicken. She placed a hand on my shoulder which I just shrugged off, which caused her to stand next to me leaning way to close for my liking.

"He's not the only one, this one was rather nice too." The ginger walked over to Prim and standing in front of her. He slowly reached out to touch Prim's face and before I could even think I grabbed his wrist, as if my natural instincts were to protect her.

"Don't touch her."

"Ooo a bit possessive aren't we? Don't worry I don't think she minds." He tried to reach for her shoulder, and I know he was doing it to provoke me but I couldn't help it. I grabbed his wrist once again.

"I said don't touch her."

"Oh come on, it's not like she's yours." I tightened my grip on his wrist and pushed him against the wall. I held his arm across his neck so it was putting pressure on his neck. I quickly looked around to see everyone was too scared to do anything.

"She may not be mine, but she's not yours either. Attempt to touch her again and I won't be so gentle, trust me, the last thing you want to do is anger me." I was about to add some more pressure on his neck when someone touch me back.

"Logan let him go." Prim looked up at me with pleading eye, damn innocent people!

"But-"

"Logan please." I roughly let go of his wrist and stared him right in the eye.

"Remember me plus anger equals you plus pain." And luckily for him the doors for the training centre opened and we all we're herded into it.

**Leah POV**

I walk in about two people away from the district 12 tributes. The district 12 boy still glaring at the district 2 boy, while the stupid ginger wore a smirk even after being proved the weaker one. I stood next to Trigg when we got to stand in a circle around a woman who seemed to be our head instructor. On my other side was the boy from district 5.

"Alright gather around tributes, welcome to the training centre. Here you will complete a whole assortment of activities, some compulsory others not, and learn your strengths and weaknesses. I recommend trying as many as you can, and don't miss out the survival ones, you'll need them more than you think. Good luck and save the fights for the arena." Than a man came forward holding a clipboard.

"Districts 1,2,3,4,5 and 6 are to do the climbing exercise now, the rest may feel free to explore all the different stations."

The boy next to me walked over to his station along with the district 5 girl. I turn to Trigg who seemed to be looked around all the stations.

"Alright Leah which one do you want to do first?"

"Um, how about the knot tying one?" Trigg looked down at me and chuckled.

"Okay whatever you want." I look over to the knot tying station and sighed in relief when I saw it was free; I didn't really want to meet these people. I trail behind Trigg as he walked over to the station. As we arrived the man at the station beamed at us.

"Hi, I'm Tosh and welcome to knot tying!"

For the next hour we learnt different knots. Ones that could tie together long twigs and leaves, to ones that could be easily undone and according to Tosh I was a natural. I looked up at the climbing station to see the boy from district 6, who looked my age, fall down from the wall and most laughed at him. But the girl from district 6 who looked older came and helped him up. It was weird they looked quite similar; they had the same eyes and nose.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I look at Trigg.

"What are you thinking?"

"That they're brother and sister, they have the same features." That most to awful knowing one of you would have to die for the other to live. But that's what it's like with Trigg, he's pretty much family since he's been my brother's best friend for 10 years. We both came up with a silent agreement to not mention that only one of us could survive.

"Let's go Leah, how about trap setting?"

"Yeah sure."

**Prim POV**

I had just finished my test on edible food, and passed with only one wrong, when the announcement for lunch was called out.

"Lunch break now. Please enter the room on the left where you will be served and feel free to sit anywhere. After lunch it will be districts 7,8,9,10,11 and 12 doing the climbing exercise."

I left the station and walked behind Logan who still was in a bad mood from the encounter with district 2. We joined the queue and once we collected our food we sat on a table by ourselves. I sat and ate my pie quietly, ad talked to get Logan to talk.

"So what stations are looking forward to?"

"None."

"Okay, what weapon do you think you'll be good at?"

"Don't know." I just made an over exaggerated huff to show I was annoyed and went back to me pie.

After about 10 minutes of silence between us, the call for training to start again came. We left our dishes and went back to the training centre, towards the climbing station. There was a massive wall with small ridges for you to climb.

"Okay here's what is going happen. Two people will be randomly picked and they will race up the wall and the first to collect the flag hanging by the wall wins. No harnesses will be used; you won't have them in the arena."

First went the district 10 girl and the district 11 boy, both quite quick but the boy just got there first. Then it was me and the boy from district 8.

"Good luck sweetheart." He winked and shot off as soon as the instructor said 'go'. My late reactions cost me dearly as I was only half way up when he got the flag. The boy just smirked, his blue eyes were mischievous and his blonde hair ruffled.

"Tough luck, maybe next time." He said with a lop-sided grin and a wink which made me blush, as small smile forming on my lips. I slowly walked back to see Logan glaring at both of us.

After that the boy from district 7 and the girl from district 11 went. Then the district 10 boy and the district 8 girl. Then it was the district 7 girl and the district 9 guy. The girl was smaller than me, with black hair and grey eyes and the boy was about 17, 18 with brown hair and grey eyes.

They stood at the foot of the wall, hands at the ready. The instructor said go and they both tore at the wall, the girl much faster; she was at the top when he was only two thirds up. She tried to reach out to get the flag but she couldn't reach. She shifted around and tried again by still couldn't. She tried one last time but this time lost her footing... we all watched as she fell...about 7 feet down.

**review please? tell me what you think!**

**oh and Leah is a surprise i thought about when i was writing...soo yeah tell me if you like it? or if it's pointless and not what you want to read about? and i'm trying to keep her full identity a secret, but i think i've failed, so if you think you know who she is, tell me xx**

**-themockingjayxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here you go! enjoy ;) x**

**Prim POV**

She tried one last time but this time lost her footing... we all watched as she fell...about 7 feet down, into the arms of Logan. He had been standing waiting for his go, and had reacted quick enough to run forward and catch her. He stumbled back trying to gain his balance but held on tightly to her. Everyone in the room stood watching and absolutely speechless. The instructors make their way over to them to check if they're okay.

"Are you okay Logan."

"Yeah I'm fine." He shrugged off my hand on his arm. The girl walked over to us.

"Um thank you...for ummm that."

"It's okay." Logan just shrugged and walked away. I look around the room to see everyone resuming their previous actives but occasionally looking over our way. The girl was still standing next to me.

"Um are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks."

"So, um what's your name?"

"Lynette, and you're Primrose; everyone knows you."

"Really?"

"Katniss's little sister."

"Oh yeah right, I forgot that's my identity here."

"It's good enough; at least people know you exist."

"I guess."

We all sat around the dinner table eating, while Peeta and Effie tried to create a dinner conversation. I look at Katniss who threw a sad look at Logan who looking at one of the women that served us dinner.

"So Prim dear how was training?" I look up at Effie was wearing the brightest of smiles.

"Umm, it was okay?"

"Oh come on, more details." Without thinking I start to say Logan nearly got into a fight, but just managed to stop myself.

"Um, first went to the trap setting station, then to the edible food station. Then had pie for lunch and went for the climbing station with some other districts." Logan was looking at me to see if I would mention Lynette falling, then sighed in relief when he realised that I wasn't going to.

The rest of the training days go fast. And before I knew it we were sitting in a room waiting to see the gamemakers for our private session.

**Leah POV**

I walk into the room, still battling on what to do. The gamemakers were feasting and laughing in their little balcony thing. Heavensbee however was fully focused on me.

"Alright begin when you're ready." I nodded my head but stayed still. I mentally decided what I was going to do, and quickly thought it through. He kept looking at me waiting for me to start, wondering if something was wrong. He sighed and turned his head around to silence the other gamemakers but in that second I slipped in between the rack of spears and a shelf of axes, into the shadow that was created by the large climbing wall next to it.

"Where she's gone?" I could hear their muffled talk from my hiding place.

"I don't know."

"She was standing right there."

"Did she run!?"

"Call the peacekeepers! Now!"

I sat and listened to them panicking and rushing around to find me. The doors slammed open and a rush of peacekeepers entered, fully armed.

"Find the girl!"

The peacekeepers left and so did a whole bunch of gamemakers. I sit and count seconds that soon turn into minutes. Once I reached 5 minutes, I look around to make sure no one was looking and step out from the hiding spot and stand in the middle where I stood at the beginning. I take a deep breath and steady my face.

"Look there she is!"

"Why did you go!?"

"Tell the peacekeepers we've found her."

"You silly child!"

"Where were you?" Should I go with innocent or cocky?

"Exactly, where did I go? You couldn't find me, and no one else would be able to in the arena." I looked up at them with a smirk before walking out.

**Prim POV**

I scan around the room, looking for bits and pieces I could use. I mentally cut out the trap setting station, and ran over to the weapons station. I took all the weapons of a belt that was hanging there and went over to the help station in the middle that was made up of two poles that held a sign. I wrapped the belt around the two poles and fastened the belt together.

I make a quick round of the stations but purposely skipped the trap setting station, and collected some string that is easily untied, a knife, a camouflage net, a small random piece of metal that I found and a ball made out of fabric but quite heavy. I think it was used to throw as a target for archery. I walk over back to the middle and got to work. I attach the knife to the belt with the string, and placed the metal directly under the knife so that if it got stepped on one side, it would lift the other side to hit the knife. I carefully covered my invention with the camouflage net.

I took a deep breath and hoped this would work. I threw the ball and watched it land on the metal, making it to lift up hit the knife which released itself to sink into the ball. Nice one Prim, making a trap without using the trap setting station.

**Logan POV**

Throughout the whole week I had tried all the different weapons to find myself good at most of them. But I guess good is not enough, you need the very best. I walked over to the weapons sections and picked up 10 spears and carried them to the targets. I considered my options before lining up the ten spears on a table next to 'target area one'. I look up at the dummy at the end of this section, and change my mind at the last moment.

I take a deep breath and steady my hands. This is it Logan, now's the time to show off. I take the first spear into my hand and adjust it. With one last look at the target area I pelt the spear, spinning around to grab another, throwing that one and continued doing that simultaneously for each of them. Within 20 seconds I had made an 'x' on the wall around the dummy with two spears, which connected the two lines making the shape 'x', pierced into the bulls-eyes located on the dummy's chest.

I look up at the gamesmakers, most of them speechless and open mouthed. The head gamesmaker looked thoroughly impressed and was smiling. That'll do Logan; I think that's good enough.

**i'm not actually sure if Prim's trap would work, you see i'm not a natural born trap setter ;)**

**i tried to come up with interesting things for them to do during their private sessions, so hope you enjoyed them!**

**and feel free to leave a review ;)**

**-themockingjayxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Prim POV**

We all sat huddled on the sofa part from Logan who situated himself on an armchair. Katniss was holding my hand while my head rested against Peeta's shoulder. The results of the private session were playing and everyone's eyes were glued to the screen. We watched as all the careers got 7 or more, the boy from district 4 getting an 11. Lynette received a 9 which I was very happy for her about, and the blonde boy from district 8 got a 10. His face was on the screen with his flashy cute smile, and his name 'Chad Gilms' under the picture.

Then it came to district 12; Logan's face and name flashing onto the screen and everyone waited, silently.

"It seems this boy is one of the favourites to win. So here are the results..." Logan's face flashed once more before a 10 appeared across the screen. Effie, Peeta, Cinna and Portia were on their feet and pulling Logan in for a hug. I got up next and ended up giving an awkward one arm hug, leaving Katniss to shake his hand.

"And lastly, the sister of one of the victors from last year, Primrose Everdeen. The brave young girl made quite an impression at the parade, in her stunning gown. The girl really was on fire, I think it runs in the family. Anyways for the all important scores."

My picture and name came onto the screen. It flashed and time seemed to slow down. One second pasted by it felts like hours. 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...

The screen suddenly changed to display a 6 across my picture. At first I was so happy, I wasn't expecting more than a 5. But then I realised most people this year got 7 or more; only about 6 got less. Everyone must have seen my face fall.

"Oh Prim that's great!"

"Prim I'm so proud of you."

"That's impressive Prim."

And the sweet comments made it worse. I look up at all of them, tears in my eyes. Before I got let them out though I run from the room.

* * *

I had only been lying on my bed for about 2 minutes when Katniss knocked on the door.

"I don't want to talk."

"But Prim honey I-"

"Please Katniss, I really don't want to talk."

"But-" I could a muffled Peeta telling Katniss to give me some space. I listening to them slowly walk away from my room, but only to hear them walk back. Again they knocked on the door.

"I said I don't want to talk Katniss." The door opened to reveal a very awkward looking Logan.

"Um I'm not exactly Katniss." He stood there lingering by the door, his hands awkwardly rubbing together. I was too shocked at his appearance to ask him to leave, so a spent about 10 seconds simply staring at each other.

"So where are you here?"

"To say that you honestly didn't do that bad."

"Oh please, a 6, really."

"No but think about it this way, you're one of the youngest tributes and you did better than six other tributes. I counts for something, and so what if you got a 'bad' score, Panem already like you since last year." His words came out as one big ramble, and it took a couple of seconds to make sense of it all.

"Um I guess... thank you."

"No worries." And with an awkward scratch of his neck, he left.

* * *

The dress was a white, one shoulder. After the gold belt under the bust it fell all free and flowing onto the floor. Off the shoulder strap came two lengths of white material that fell loose until it knotted at the wrist. My feet adorned a pair of flat silver gladiator sandals. My hair fell to my waist in long beach waves and sitting on my head, an olive wreath with daisies woven into it.

"_You're innocent, sweet, kind and an angel. I know this, and now make Panem know this Prim. Everyone loves a cute and innocent person they can protect, and you're that person Prim."_

Cute and innocent. I could do that.

"Primrose Everdeen, you are up next." The man ushered me towards the edge of the stage.

"And up next... a girl we all hold dear to our hearts... our very own Primrose Everdeen from district 12." Caesar's voice boomed throughout the room, followed by thunderous applause. A nudge from behind, encouraging me to go forward, lead me to walk onto the stage.

"_Grace Prim. Slowly, steadily and gracefully. Take steps forward to a steady rhythm. Softly Prim, you need to calm down. You're going to be wearing a long dress Prim, they won't be able to see your feet much, but I want to them to think you're gliding. Head up, shoulders straight and walk gracefully."_

Grace. Grace. I lift my head up and straighten my shoulders. My feet at first taking nimble steps but soon are accompanying a steady pattern with sensible strides. I put on a small, simple and sweet smile and glide towards Caesar who was smiling encouragingly.

"My, my, you look like an angel Prim."

"Thank you, that's very sweet of you to say."

"I'm only saying what the people in this room are thinking, am I right?" A round of cheers and applause occurred as I got gestured to sit down on a comfy looking purple armchair, which seemed to match Caesar's hair.

"So Prim, tell us what you think of the capitol."

"It's beautiful Caesar, absolutely stunning. You can tell this city was created by beautiful minds."

"You speak such sweet words Prim, are you always like this or are we just lucky to see this kind side of you?" The crowd chuckled along with Caesar.

"I've been told I could quite scary want I want to be." Damn it Prim! That's not cute and innocent.

"I won't believe that for a second-" Caesar lifted his hand up to his mouth and continued to talk in a quieter voice as if to pretend to whisper "- or maybe I just want to see your scary side?" Going back with my old routine I let out a soft girly giggle. The crowd laughed too.

"Okay now about the all important scores, Prim you received a six. Are you happy with that?"

"If I'm honest, at first I wasn't. But I thought about this way; I did better than six other people, and plus this year altogether I reckon we've seen some of the highest scores ever."

"You are absolutely right there Primrose, we have in fact had the highest scored ever altogether this year."

Then the buzzer went off.

**sorry it's so short but i'm not really getting into writing this story later so i thought i'll just publish what i written so far. but i promise this story is definitely going to finish and i even have a squeal planned.**

**sorry once again**

**-themockingjayxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Peeta POV**

"Sit down for a moment please. I just want to go over everything with you guys." Prim and Logan slowly make their where to the table I was sitting at with Katniss. I could see Katniss paling a little, her hands shaking at the thought of what's going to happen tomorrow. From under the table she grabs hold of my hand, squeezing a little too hard for my liking but I leave it for now.

"Okay, I've had some alliance offers. For Logan I have districts 3,4,5,6,8,10 and 11. For Prim I have 4 and 8."

"Prim you are not going with district 4. That mentor was odd, I didn't like him." Katniss said flatly, daring anyone to oppose her.

"Katniss you just didn't like him because he flirted and ate sugar cubes." I pointed out, causing Katniss to glare at me with her pretty grey eyes.

"Exactly he's odd, I don't like him."

"Fine district 4 is out. Actually you're right not to join up with them; I don't like the look of the boy tribute." That boy, well not boy; he's my age, reminded of Cato.

"Yeah-" Prim piped up "- he looks quite scary."

"Okay district 4 is crossed out. How about district 8 Prim?"

"I quite like them, both of them. The girl helped me at throwing knifes once in training, and the boy seems nice too. I think his name is Chad."

"No!" Logan nearly-shouting, stood up and slammed his hands on the table. Everyone went quiet and stared at him.

"Umm, what I mean is I don't think they're to be trusted." He said quietly as he slowly sat down.

"Logan's right," Katniss said as though it's normal for that to come out of her, even though her annoyance for Logan had only ended today before the interviews. She went to carry on.

"I think we can't trust anyone."

"But we –" I started my sentence but got cut off by Logan.

"Katniss is right, I think we shouldn't make any allies; it's too dangerous." I, along with Prim, just stared at both of them. Since when did these two agree on anything?

"Okay fine let's move on with tactics." I waited for the mummer of agreements that came from everyone before continuing.

"Prim you are to run away as soon as the canon goes. Okay?"

"Okay."

"And Logan you're going to try grabbing whatever is closest to you, and then run."

"That's fine by me."

"Wait, why does Logan get to try grabbing something?"

"Because Prim he's much faster than you, he could easily grab something then run. But we can't risk that with you." Prim just huffed and nodding obviously not happy with our judgement but agreeing anyway.

**Prim POV**

In utter silence Katniss walks me to my room. Tomorrows events are finally dawning on me, and it seems it has on Katniss too. Tomorrow is the day I go into the arena, where I could possibly and mostly likely die. I would have to stay alive for as long as I can, and make sure Logan lives. He's got a better chance of surviving. Me, on the other hand, well...

"Go on Prim, you need to get as much as rest as you can." I look over at my bed, it was huge. I don't think I could sleep tonight, not with what's going on.

"Will you sleep with me tonight, please?"

"Of course."

I walk over and settle myself under my sheets, huddled up. Katniss lay down next to me, places an arm under my head, and started stroking my hair in a comforting way. It reminded me of the time she did that before my first reaping last year. And as I thought of it, I couldn't help but wish she would sing for me again.

"Hey Katniss?"

"Hmmm."

"Will you sing for me?"

"Sure Prim." She continued stroking my hair as she sang.

"_Deep in the meadow, under the willow__  
__A bed of grass, a soft green pillow__  
__Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes__  
__And when again they open, the sun will rise.__Here it's safe, here it's warm__  
__Here the daisies guard you from every harm__  
__Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true__  
__Here is the place where I love you.__Deep in the meadow, hidden far away__  
__A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray__  
__Forget your woes and let your troubles lay__  
__And when again it's morning, they'll wash away.__Here it's safe and here it's warm__  
__And here the daisies guard you from every harm__  
__And here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true__  
__Here is the place where I love you."_

**Logan POV**

*I looked at the 7-year-old boy, as my Dad grabbed his plate and threw it at him. If only I could stop it, but I couldn't; the glass barrier stood in front of me only allowing me to see. I banged my hands against the glass, trying to break it, but it didn't even scratch.

The glass plate shattered against the left arm he had put up to protect his face. A couple of shards lodged into his arm, causing blood to appear and colour his arm in red. I watched the boy stay strong and stand there displaying no emotions. This angered my Dad even more.

"RUN!" I screamed at the boy.

"RUN NOW! PLEASE!" But he didn't budge; he couldn't hear me. He just stood there and watched as my dad left the room for a moment to retrieve a whip. That's when the boy moved, he tried to run for the door behind him. But he was too late; my dad had already caught onto his wrist. He pulled the boy to the middle of the room, and when the boy dropped to his knees, begging to let him go, my dad dragged him across the floor.

Whip after whip, caused cut after cut to mark the boy's body. I knew some of them wouldn't show up after some months but a couple will. Those cuts would remind the boy of the pain he had suffered. *

I woke up with a loud grasp of breath. My body was covered in sweat and tears, some dried and some fresh. My right hand traced the scars on my left arm and across my torso, that nightmare wasn't just a nightmare; it was a memory.

* * *

I look around the room, it's still pitch black. This was the second time I woke up due to nightmares. My body once again was covered in sweat and my skin was burning. Sleeping now would be impossible, so I got up, put on a t-shirt and left my room. I walk into the kitchen and get myself a glass of water. I could feel the cool water running down my throat, calming my nerves on its way down.

Deciding to get some fresh air, I open the doors to the balcony and step onto the stone paved floor with my bare feet. The coolness once again calming me down. A small hand touched my back, as I sat down on one of the benches, and soon after my mother sat down too. Her eyes were brimming with tears, her cheeks and eyes were red.

That night was for our goodbyes. Most of the time, we just sat there next to each other, something we couldn't do for 10 years of my life. Through the whole night I only shred two tears, but they were the first to appear since I was 7; since that day from my nightmares.

* * *

Portia lead me from the hovercraft exit to a small room down an empty corridor, my arm still stinging where they injected the tracker. In the room was the attire that I and every tribute would wear. The top was white and the trousers were brown khakis. No jacket was provided this time, just a pair of Capris that could be rolled up and attached to a belt that came with the khakis. The shoes were a pair of trainers that looked water proof. The location of the arena was obviously hot, but that didn't narrow it down much.

We sat in silence on the benches provided in the room. Portia knew I wasn't one for words, or emotions so she didn't push for me to open up. That's what I liked about her; she knew when to leave things. When the 60 seconds countdown started, she got up and hugged me. I could the tears forming in her eyes. We never talked much, but we always got each and knew what the other was feeling. Unlike the other capitol people, she didn't like the games.

_15,14,13..._

She let go of me and kissed my forehead. I smile at her, and walk into the tube that would take me up to the arena. After about 5 seconds the tube closes, I could see Portia mouthing something but I can't figure it out. I watch as the tube rises and Portia's smiling figure disappears.

**Prim POV**

I cling tightly onto Cinna as the countdown reaches 15. This is it... time to let go. I pull away and walk into the tube. The doors close and the tube starts to raise, my breaths becoming quick and sharp, the small tube bringing out my claustrophobia, and my eyes watering up. The floor continues to rise.

**Logan POV**

Calm and collected. I take deep breaths as the floor continues to rise, slowly. I could make out sunlight at the top of the tube. This is it Logan.

**Prim POV**

I watch as the sunlight draws nearer and nearer to me. I close my eyes and take deep breaths, I need to think and act calmly. I open them to find myself at ground level, but the floor didn't stop there. It kept rising and so did everyone else's. I could see Logan nearly opposite me looking right at me. The podiums kept rising until we were nearly as high as the tree tops around us. That's when I took my first real look at the arena.

**Logan POV**

We were on top of podiums at least 16 feet high, it had ridges all the way down so that we could climb down them. We were on the middle of a rainforest. The heat seemed to be getting to people already; I could see some people wipe the sweat of their foreheads. In the middle of the circle the podiums created, at ground level, was the cornucopia. I could see random items spread out across it, and weapons reflected the sun rays.

**Prim POV**

The countdown slowly reach 20 seconds.

_19, 18,17,16,15,14_

**Logan POV**

_13,12,11,10,9,8_

**Prim POV**

_7,6,5,4_

**Logan POV**

'See you at the victory party' that's what Portia said.

_2,1 _The cannon went.

**there you go! you finally get a glimpse of the arena! :D **

**i hope you liked the chapter, and i hope you've liked the story so far!**

**i warn you now there will be many character deaths, and one that i don't think many will expect**

**please leave me a review if you want to, or just follow or favourite :) i don't mind ;)**

**-themockingjayxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Arena time! i hope you like what i've decided the arena would look like. and i don't thing you're going to be expecting the alliances that will form. anyways enjoy ;)**

**Prim ****POV**

I cleared my mind, thinking only about the ridges my hands and feet were climbing down. I look down to see a brown backpack near my podium. It shouldn't be that close but I'm not complaining.  
Most people had already finished climbing when I got to the ground. Logan was nowhere to be found so I ran at the bag, grabbed it and started running back. I could hear a girl scream behind me, before being silenced with a slash of a deadly weapon.  
I could see a clear opening in the forest in front of me, and my feet trying to get there as fast as they can. Just as I was about to reach the opening, I heard a swift whistling and a spinning arrow came and sank into the tree trunk right next to me. I turn around to see the girl from 2 holding a bow and within a split second she grabbed another arrow and sent it an inch away from my left leg.  
She reached out for another one, my mind froze and so did my feet. This was it; I wouldn't even survive the first day. But no arrow came my way; her sheath was empty. But it didn't get any better; she dropped her bow and came running at me. I probably would have never made it, but at that moment a pair of strong arms tossed me over the owner's shoulder. I could see from my new position, the boy from 8, Chad, throw a fairly large stone at the girl's leg, causing her stumble and fall in pain, before he continued to run behind us. He followed us through the forest, occasionally looking back to check if anyone was following.  
Wait... Who's carrying me? From the looks of the muscled shoulders and back, it's a boy. Not Logan though. He's at least 6'3. Wait... It's the boy from 4! Oh gosh.

**Logan ****POV**

I picked up a bag and the sword that lay next to it. I couldn't see Prim anywhere so I let my feet lead me away from the bloodbath. But to be sure I looked around one last time and I saw her. The boy from 4 had her tossed over his shoulder and was running into the forest. The boy from 8 threw something at the girl from 2 and ran after them.  
I didn't want to admit it but I'm sure the boy from 8 wouldn't hurt her, and he wouldn't let the boy from 4 hurt her either.  
I just have to trust them, to keep Prim safe till I find her. And I will find her. With that thought I ran as fast as I could into the forest, leaving behind me the starting of the 75th hunger games.

**Leah ****POV**

No one noticed me, throughout the whole bloodbath. I was the first one down, and I ran as soon as my feet touched the ground. Three metres into the forest and I found a suitable looking tree which I climbed. When I reached the top, I perched on a branch that let me see what was going on while remaining concealed. Trigg ran into the forest the opposite way I did with what looked like a knife.  
The careers had already taken the lives of many too weak to act calmly. And were now going for the ones that decided to try grab something before leaving. On the other side of the cornucopia I could see the district 4 boy run into the forest with Prim on his shoulders, the boy from 8 running after them. The boy from Prim's district was under the tree I'm in and was looking over at Prim. He took one last look at where Prim was and started to run.

**Logan POV**

I kept running for as long as I could, and normally I would be able to run further but the heat was making it hard to run. No one seemed to be anywhere near me, so I climbed a nearby tree and opened my bag to see what was in it. The first thing I pulled out was a belt that had an attachable scabbard. I put it on around my other belt that came with the khakis and slipped my sword into the scabbard. There also was a flask filled with water, and a packet that contained 10 water purifying tablets. The last items were a pack of biscuits that were half broken and a packet of salted pork.

After putting everything back into the bag, I decide to keep walking. The heat seemed to increase making it even more tempting to take a sip of the water I had, but I had to find a water source to make sure I could refill. It was after about half an hour I found the water source I was looking for, at the end of the forest was a beach. Looking at the cool blue water, I hid my bag in the middle of a bunch of bushes and went running into the water. I kept my sword on me and dived into the, what looked like a, sea.

The water was nice and cool, and it washed away the sweat. If I could have, I would stay in the water all day, but reluctantly I got out. Staying in the wet clothes wouldn't be a good idea, so I changed into the capris that I had put in my bag before going into the sea. Nearby there was a boulder that I put my khakis to dry. I debated on taking my top off; people would be able to see the scars on my body, but if I'm going to die then it wouldn't matter right? After debating for a minute or so I took off my top and put it next to the trousers.

Now that my body no longer felt over heated, my thirst and hunger magnified. I took out my flask and drank half the content in the flask; I may have a water source but I only have 10 tablets to refill with so I have to be careful.

Half an hour later my clothes were dry so I put my top back on and folded my khakis before placing them in my bag. Slowly the sun started to set, making the cool blue ocean turn shades of orange, yellows and reds. Soon it would be the time I'm dreading the most; night time. If I have nightmares, the whole of Panem would know.

**Prim POV**

Once we were far away from the cornucopia he set me on. He looked less scary close up then what he seemed in photos and from far away. He looked at me with his grey eyes, staring at me as if trying to read my mind.

"You think I'm scary as well don't you?" I didn't nod or shake my head; I just continued to look at him.

"Why does everyone think I'm scary?" He asked, in a frustrating tone.

"It's the face mate, your face, it's just..." Chad said with a smirk on his face.

"Oi, your face isn't any better." The boy sneered but in a joking manner.

"Much better than your's dude, you like you're in pain 24/7." Chad laughed and patted his back.

"And you look like a doll. Little pretty boy." This time it was the boy's turn to laugh.

"Pretty is better than scary."

"I'm not scary." And he's right; the boy no longer seemed scary. I guess now that he talks he doesn't seem that bad.

"Yeah right... keep telling yourself that."

"Uh hum, guys, I do exist." I piped up, hoping to get noticed again. The boy from 4 turned to look at me again.

"Ah right sorry Prim. By the way I'm Ark." He brought his hand out and shook mine.

"Thanks Ark, for, um you know saving me there."

"My pleasure," he said with a smile. After the introductions, we decided that we were going to stick together. 4 and 8 had already made an alliance and wanted 12 to join but we had rejecting the offer.

We sat down and showed each other what we had managed to take when running away. Ark had a spear. Chad had a bow and sheath of arrows along with two backpacks while I grabbed a backpack. Altogether our bags contained two knives, 7 packets of different food, 3 flasks of water, 25 purifying tablets, a box of matches, 2 night vision goggles and what looked like a fishing hook.

When the sun started to set we decided to sleep in the trees. We all slept in the same tree, but different branches. As I looked at the man-made sky, my thoughts drifted to Logan. Where is he? Is he okay? Did he survive the bloodbath? Of course he survived Prim, have you seen the guy. I could tell he was alive, I could feel it. I just hope I find him soon.

The capitol anthem played and the sky was filled with the faces that belong to the tributes which were no longer with us. The boy from 3, both tributes from 5, the girl from 9, the girl from 10 and both tributes from 11. 7 children killed on the first day, none that I knew personally but still 7 children that had a family, had friends and a whole life ahead of them. I don't know how long it would be before my picture joins theirs? The only good thing that came out of looking at those pictures is that now I know Logan is definitely somewhere out there.

**so what do you think? do you like? do you not like? is it predictable? or totally unexpected? **

**let me know in the reviews, you lovely people are going to leave me! :)**

**-themockingjayxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Prim POV**

It was quite early when they woke me up, so that we could continue walking. But before we left we spilt all we had into our individual bags just in case we managed get spilt up. In each bag, there was a flask of water and at least 7 purifying tablets. Ark took the spear and a knife, and the box of matches. Chad took the bow and arrows and a pair of night vision goggles, leaving me with a knife, night vision goggles and the fishing hook thing. I said that all of us should get 2 packets of food each and the last packet would be shared today. But when they thought I wasn't looking they slipped the last packet of food into my bag.

We walked through the forest, the heat seemed about the same as yesterday. I was walking in front, and the other two behind me chatting between themselves but too quiet for me to work out what they were saying. I could hear the birds singing in the trees. The sunlight peering through the treetops warmed my skin even more as I walked through it. And what sounded like the crashing of waves, created a calming and relaxing sound. It's sad to think that 23 children are going to die in such a beautiful place.

As I walked further away from the place we had camped I could start to see opening in the trees. And through the opening I could see waves of blue... wait... waves!? I burst out into a sprint, desperate to confirm my thoughts.

"Prim wait!"

"Prim be careful!"

"Prim!" I could hear them running after me, calling my name. But I wasn't going to stop. This could be our water source. I sprint past some tall bushes, jump over some moss-covered logs and push past some branches, only to stop all of a sudden right at the edge of the forest to enjoy the glorious view of the beach.

Chad and Ark stopped next to me, one on either side.

"Damn, that looks nice... last one in the water is a sour-faced loser," Chad shouted as he pushed Ark behind him and ran towards the sea. I laughed and ran right after him, while Ark jogged behind me. The water was so cool and refreshing. We stood next to each other with Chad in the middle, the water covering only our legs. Just as I was about to go in deeper, Chad pushed me from the back, making me fall face first into the water.

I would stand back up, but the water felt too good. I turn around but stayed sitting in the water.

"That wasn't very nice," I stated.

"I'm sorry," Chad chuckled and held his arm out for me to grab onto. There was no way I was getting out of the water, so I grabbed onto his arm with both my hands and pulled him down with a splash. Ark burst out laughing looking at both of our drenched bodies. With a quick look from Chad, I pulled at Ark's left leg while Chad pulled at his right, and he landed next to us soaked in the water too.

As I got up, Ark once again tossed me onto his shoulders. He ran deeper into the sea before dropping me in. And like that we spent our time until lunch in the water. And for lunch we caught 2 fish with the hook attached to a stick by some material from Ark's capris that we cut off with a knife. We cooked the fish in a fire that we lit with the matches, and shared the portions out equally. Well it was equal till Ark ate some of my portion.

**Katniss POV**

I watched Prim laugh along with the two boys on the TV in my room. I didn't want to make them allies with Prim, but it seemed they were good for her. They protected her, looked after her and kept her from being all miserable. To see her safe and laughing at this point was all I wanted. At that moment an avox knocked on the door and came in holding a letter.

I got up and thanked her for it, before closing the door after her. On the cover read my name and nothing else. And the letter didn't have much either.

_Today 3 o'clock, come into the control room_

_-PH_

I looked at the clock on the wall and it was 1:37. But why did they want me in the control room? And I thought mentors weren't allowed in there? The only thing I knew for certain was the letter was written by Plutarch Heavensbee, the head gamemaker.

It was 2:55 and I was walking down the corridor to the control room. I'm sure you're not allowed in the control room, but this must be important then. As I turn the corner and walked towards the door to the room, two peacekeepers stood in front.

"I do believe mentors aren't allowed in here."

"We'll I got asked to come here." I knew we weren't allowed.

"Sure sure, now go away."The peacekepper said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Excuse me-" I was about to argue back but the door to the room opened and Heavensbee came out.

"What's going on here?" Heavensbee asked in an amused tone.

"This mentor is trying to get into the control room." The peacekeeper went to push me away, but Heavensbee held his hand up to stop him.

"You should know by now miss, that you are not allowed to enter the games room." The guy has some guts. Asking me to come here, and then sending me away!

"But you-" Before I could have a go at him, he cut me off.

"Now, let me escort you back."

Only once we were down the corridor and away from the peacekeepers, did he say anything.

"I'm sorry about that, but we had to speak alone and this was one of the only ways we could. Look Katniss we have to be quick, so just let me speak, you listen, then think about it before letting me know. Katniss district 13 exists, and a full scale rebellion is being planned. Katniss, we would like you to be the face of this rebellion, the mockingjay. And this all will start when we break the remaining tributes out of the arena including your sister. Now it's up to you when we break them out, the call is all yours."

"But that's dangerous! What if we get caught?"

"This rebellion is inevitable. We just thought you would want your sister back."

**Logan POV**

Lunch was some berries I found on a bush nearby, it's lucky I listened to Prim and went to the edible food station. I didn't want to move away from the water, but I had to move around; it's too dangerous to stay in one place for too long.

I finished packing my bag with a freshly filled flask of water. So far I hadn't encountered anyone, but it wouldn't be too long before I did. I didn't want to hurt anyone, but if I had too I will. But right now, I need to find Prim.

Deciding to walk around the edge of the forest, keeping the beach to my right, I walked for about 15, 20 minutes. The heat seemed to increase, but that might be because I wasn't near the sea in the open. To think I'm being watched the whole time is weird, and it meant I couldn't let my emotions slip at anytime.

However my attempt to keep my emotions in came crashing down when I heard a scream. It sounded familiar. Then it took a moment to click. Prim.

**Arrhhh! Prim's in trouble ;)**

**review please!**

**-themockingjayxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay so most of this chapter is from Katniss's point of view and i'm sorry if you were expecting some arena action but i promise you'll have plenty of that in the next chapter. so yeah, enjoy :)**

**Prim****Pov**  
I sat down on a rock while Chad and Ark argued over which way to go. I could hear their quarrelling die down but I didn't move. This place was peaceful, almost too peaceful seeing as this is the arena. But I spoke too soon as an arrow came flying past me. Before I could think I jumped up and screamed. I turn around to find Chad and Ark laughing.  
"I win! I told you she would scream," Chad said clutching his sides as he continued to laugh.  
"That's not funny! That scared me so much!"  
"Sorry Prim, it was a joke. But I think we're going to have to move now; that scream was pretty loud and people will know we're here." Ark had a point.  
"Sorry."  
"No, no don't be sorry; it was our fault. We were the ones to fire the arrow."

**Logan****pov**  
That was Prim who screamed, she's out there in trouble. Before I could think of the consequences of being too loud I started shouting.  
"Prim!"  
"Prim where are you!?"  
"Ppppriiimmm!"  
"I'm coming Prim!"  
I started running forward towards the point where the noise came from. My backpack banging against my back as it hung from my left arm and my right hand holding my sword which I grabbed as soon as I heard the scream. I looked around but I couldn't see anyone. Oh Prim I'm so sorry.  
Just as I thought maybe I had gone the wrong way I heard a cannon go off! My mind straight away telling me that it was Prim's cannon and my heart told me that it wasn't Prim's. But I could remember being told to always follow your mind; your heart is always blinded by emotions.

But this couldn't be it. Prim can't go! She's too innocent and sweet. She's too happy, funny and lively to die. She's too Prim to die! And I haven't even managed to tell her how I feel. That's right; I have feelings for Prim. Always have just hadn't accepted them but know she'll never know. Logan you stupid, self obsessed bastard! She's gone because of you, because you didn't look after her and protect her. You just left her with those people who you didn't even know. You never tried hard enough to find her. You let her die.

**Katniss****Pov**  
I watched the screen as Prim screamed. Those stupid boys always fooling around! That could've killed her. They got up and started to walk away from where they were sitting. The camera quickly changed to Logan who heard Prim's scream and was running in hysterics shouting her name trying to find her. I felt like shouting at the TV, to tell him she was okay but I couldn't.  
The camera changed once more to show the boy from one kill the boy from seven. The cannon went and the boy from one jeered. His hands stained with blood. And once again the camera changed to Logan. He figure slumped against a tree, his hands pulling at his hair and his mouth saying cutting words to himself. Wait, no, he thinks Prim's dead! She's not!

* * *

My was mind still thinking about Logan and Prim as I picked up a plate and filled it up with an assortment of food. Peeta was already sitting at a table waiting for me.

"Sugar cube?" I turn around to see the male district 4 mentor filling his plate up as well.  
"I'm sorry; I don't think I introduced myself properly last time. I'm Finnick O'dair." The name rang a bell.  
"Oh yeah, victor at the age of 14 with the help of a trident."  
"I see you do your research."  
"Look I'm sorry but I'm not interested in you." I said flatly hoping to get my message across.  
"Who said I was interested in you?" He said with a wink and a smile before going over to sit with the other district 4 mentor who he kissed on the cheek. Weird guy.  
I went over and sat next to Peeta but kept my eyes on them. They sat cuddled up with Finnick feeding him and the girl. She let out a girly giggle as he whispered something into her ear.  
"Her name's Annie Cresta."  
"Hmm?" I tore my attention from them and looked at Peeta.  
"The girl, her name is Annie. Some of the other mentors say she went mad after she became a victor, poor girl."  
"Yeah." We both went silent, my thoughts drifting back to Logan. The boy was practically ripping his hair as he put Prim's 'death' down to his lack of responsibility.  
"Are you thinking about Logan too?" Peeta asked while chewing on his celery stick.  
"Yeah." And again we fell silent.

I looked up to see a capitol looking man walking towards our table. His green lips wore a smug grin and his red eyes twinkling. He was wearing a bright blue blazer that covered a white shirt, over a darker blue pair of trousers.  
"Hello." He sat down on our table and put his bowl of soup down.  
"Hi." We replied in unison.  
"I've come with a proposal."  
"What proposal?"  
"I'll give you all the money you want to help Primrose. Buy her food, water, weapons or random equipment. Whatever you want." A sponsor! Prim's first sponsor. This is great! My thoughts were interrupted by Peeta.  
"What's the catch?" My head snapped to look at the man.  
"If, I mean when, she wins she comes and lives in the capitol to become one of the models for my company. She's nothing like I've ever seen before; she's hot yet angelic."  
"What!? No!" I was practically shouting. I'm not sending Prim away from me. Not into the capitol where she's closer to Snow. And nor am I selling her away like a slave.  
"Just think about it, she's guaranteed to win." He got up and started to walk away. He's right; his money would guarantee Prim surviving. And when she comes out she won't have to go to the capitol, the rebellion... District 13.  
"Wait! I accept!" The man turned around wearing a smirk that clearly said 'I knew you would agree'.  
"Katniss no, what are you doing!?" I forgot Peeta doesn't know about the rebellion.  
"Peeta please just shh."  
"No Katniss!"  
"Peeta please... Just trust me."  
"Katniss."  
"Please just.."  
"Okay."

* * *

I notched an arrow up and fired it across the training room. I watched as it sailed through the air and sunk itself into the exact centre of the bull's eye. I'm not sure if I would be allowed in here but I needed time to think. Just the feeling of the tight string across my cheek and breathing pattern that I regulated while hunting calmed me down. I picked up another arrow and put it into place. I was about to let it go when I heard a 'Don't trip', making my arrow fly a meter off target.  
"I always knew you weren't as good as everyone made out." Finnick's voice echoed through the room followed by he's laugh.  
"I only missed because you distracted me."  
"Sure sure, you just keep telling yourself that. You know, I hope you like my tributes looking after Prim even though you rejected our alliance offer."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I told my tributes to look after Prim; after all it's her we want alive."  
"Why do you want Prim alive?"  
"Oh gosh don't tell me Heavensbee hasn't talk to you yet."  
"Wait you know!?"  
"Of course I know, in fact all mentors know apart from 1 and 2. But not all mentors agreed. There are still some tributes out there who want to win and that's why we told Ark and Chad to stay with her all the time."  
"Whose tribute is Chad?"  
"Ours." Two voices said in unison.  
A man and a woman stepped through the doors of the training centre. The man had grey hair and old blue eyes, his hunched figure and aging face revealed him to be in his late 60s or early 70s. The woman had blonde hair and green eye, her lips permanently forming a smile that reminded me of my mother.  
"My name's Cecelia and this is Woof," the woman pointed at herself then at the man.  
"We're from district 8." District 8 reminded me of Bonnie and Twill who were trying to make their way to district 13, I guess they were right. I must have blanked out as Cecelia sounded worried when she spoke.  
"Katniss, are you okay?"  
"Yeah I just remembered these two people from 8 that I knew."  
"Who are they? Maybe I know them."  
"Their names were Bonnie and Twill; they fled 8 after the uprising to try get to 13."  
"You saw Twill!? How was she!?" Cecelia's voice went higher and louder, her eyes glistening with tears.  
"I hope she's fine. How do you know her?"  
"She's my cousin, we're practically like sisters but I thought she died when the bomb went off in the factory."  
"No Cecelia, she's alive."  
Suddenly the doors burst open and in ran Peeta.  
"Katniss! It's Prim! She's hurt!"

**Ah no Prim's hurt! and yes she's actually hurt this time.**

**i had to have Finnick in the story seeing as him and Cinna are my favourite characters! **

**Poor Logan, he's beating himself up for no reason but he'll be fine by tonight when he see's the pictures in the sky... unless... Prim dies now that she's hurt... :0**

**and please please please leave this author a review; she loves them! or a follow or favourite; she's not very picky :)**

**-themockingjayxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chad Pov**

"Stop staring at her." I tore my eyes off Prim, who was walking in front of us, to look at Ark who was walking next to me.

"I'm not staring."

"Sure sure, it's not like you've been looking at her for the past five minutes."

"No I haven't."

"Yes you -"

"Shhhh," I cut in. I could hear people talking behind us, their footsteps were quite loud.  
"Prim go hide in that tree."

"What why?"  
"Just go!" I watched her scramble up a tree, into a spot that concealed her well enough. For a moment there was pure and utter silence and I thought I had imagined the voices. Just as I was going to call Prim down the two tributes from 1 appeared. Both armed and smirking at the sight of other tributes that they could fight.  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't the traitor that left us because he was simply too good for us. Districts 1,2 and 4 always stick together but I guess you just thought you're too good." The boy sneered and this seemed to make Ark's blood boil.  
"I'm not one of you! I don't find killing people fun!"  
"Why not? It's fun to hear them scream in pain, begging for their life or begging to end it quickly and soon you'll be in that position."

A split second later the boy launched himself onto Ark but my reactions weren't any slower. Before he could hurt Ark I fired an arrow that hit his neck, blood squirted up and my stomach turned inside out. I had just killed someone. I felt like vomiting and my head went dizzy for a moment.  
I turned to look at the girl who had notched an arrow and was pointing it at Prim.  
"You really think I wouldn't notice her." I pushed my unstable emotions aside and quickly set an arrow that I pointed at her.  
"Don't think about it. You hurt her and you'll die." I tried to make my voice as threatening as possible but it wobbled with the guilt that was welling up in me.  
"I'm going to die anyway but the satisfaction of killing her would make it worthwhile," her pretty face said with a smirk. Before I could even think or let her react I let go of my arrow and watched it impale into her chest. But something happened that I hadn't expected. The force of my arrow hitting her made her left go of her arrow and it flew straight towards Prim.

**Peeta Pov**

I watched the arrow sink into Prim's leg. She screamed in pain and tumbled off the tree and into Ark's arms. Katniss. Where is she? Training centre!  
I ran out my room, along some corridors, down some stairs and flew open the doors.  
"Katniss! It's Prim! She's hurt!" It took a moment to register but then Katniss dropped her bow, ran past all the people in the room, whom I had just noticed, and started shooting questions at me.  
"How did she get hurt!?"  
"How bad is it!?"  
"Who's with her!?" I put my hand over her mouth to stop her talking.

"The girl from one shot an arrow at her leg and she's with Chad and Ark." From behind us a wave of "Is Chad okay!" and "What about Ark!?" erupted.

"They are fine; it's just Prim who's hurt."

"Peeta what are we going to do?" Now was one of the rare occasions where Katniss sounded scared, vulnerable and unsure of what to do. This was the side of Katniss that doesn't normally come out. Her face paler than normal and her body shaking. I've only seen her like this before in three situations; when Prim's name got pulled out both times and when Gale was getting punished by the new peacekeeper. I have to think of something otherwise Katniss would do something outrageously stupid like she did in all three situations. Right now we need...need...

"The sponsor, he said he would pay anything." My voice came out as a shout. Katniss just nodded her head before running out the room and I ran after her. I followed her to the block we shared where she called the sponsor and asked him to come over. After this we ran down to the reception to wait for the man. I sat down on one of the chairs while Katniss paced around the room. Attempting to make her sit down right now would be pointless so I just watched her walk around.

Within a minute he arrived, looking a little out of breath but he arrived. We guided him to the sponsors' room, where sponsors can buy tributes gifts. Outside the room stood two peacekeepers and inside were a line of gamesmakers sitting behind a long desk that had a protective glass between the desk top and the ceiling so no one could touch them. I walked up to the first one.

"We need to the sponsor's signature to confirm that we can take the money directly from their bank and then you may choose what you want and we will dispatch the parcel immediately." The paper was slide through a small slot at the bottom of the glass along with a pen. Our sponsor wasted no time in signing and sending the paper back. Then the gift options appeared on the glass. We pressed on 'medicines' then on 'cuts/ flesh wounds'.

"Thank you; we will dispatch the package now. You may leave now."

**Chad Pov**

Without thinking I took my shirt off and tied it above her wound tightly to put pressure on it. My stomach still was twisting and churning as I thought about all the death. My hands were covered in blood. Ark gently carried Prim while I took the supplies and weapons, as we walked away from the bodies so that they could be taken away. Prim being Prim, even in pain, insisted we pay respects and lay flowers on them.

After we were far enough from the bodies Ark put Prim down slowly, trying not to shake her too much. He got on his knees and held her hand trying to comfort her. I took this opportunity to slowly ease the arrow out making her wince in pain, tears falling down her face. I could feel the sweat running down my bare back as I felt the heat increase, I'm not sure if it actually increased or my body was just reacting to the events that occurred. We both tried calming her down, and both internally begging someone to send us medicine. Her wound was still bleeding and my t-shirt was soaking it all up.

I got out a flask of water when I saw the dirt around her wound. I untied the t-shirt, the pressure released and more blood poured out, before slowly pouring the water over her leg to wash away the dirt that could infect her wound. My ears pricked up when I heard a beeping and I look up to see a parcel. It landed next to Ark who opened it faster than I thought possible and took out a pot of thick green paste. He threw the medicine at me, obviously expecting me to apply it. By this time Prim looked drained and tired. Her face was ghostly pale and looked frighteningly life-less.

I scooped up the paste onto my fingers and gently covered the wound generously. Thoughts of Prim dying made me want to empty the whole content onto her wound but I knew that would be pointless. Just as I finished washing my hands another parcel came, it was a t-shirt for me. I pulled it on, we settled Prim leaning against a tree and deciding to settle in early. I was taking first watch while Ark slept. The whole time I was just hoping the medicine would work.

**Leah POV**

From my position in the tree I looked at the faces appear in the sky. The boy and girl from 1 and Trigg. I watched his smiling face appear in the sky, as tears rolled down my face. He wasn't just my brother's best friend but he was like a brother to me. Now that he's gone my plan to find him was abolished. Now my plan was to find Prim; she's the one we all need to protect. My mentor Johanna Mason told my about the rebellion and now it's my turn to play a part in it.

**Logan POV**

The three faces appeared but none of them were Prim's; she's alive! My heart was right; she's alive and I have to find her.

**i hope you are liking this story so far!**

**leave me a review to let me know what you think about this story and chapter. **

**i estimate about 4 more chapters, than a epilogue, then a summary to the sequel! and then the sequel i'm getting so excited already, i have pretty much everything planned!**

**oh and i want to know your favourite characters! oh and soon Leah's full identity will be revealed**

**i'm loving this! my mind's going to exploded with excitement!**

**-themockingjayxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ark POV**

I watched as Chad washed off all the green paste on Prim's leg. The paste got thinner and thinner and dribbled off her leg revealing a closed wound. It didn't even look like she had suffered an arrow wound; the only marks visible were small bruises.

"It worked!" I laugh at Prim's surprise not wanting to reveal mine. I could hear Chad sigh in relief and he smiled before hugging Prim.

"Wait is Logan okay?" I watched Chad's face fall for a second before regaining its usual smile.

"Yup, he's fine as far as we know." His pain was almost tangible to me, as he spoke his words. Chad isn't a bad guy and I don't blame him for wanting Logan out the way but I just hope he gets over his feelings.

"Can I try walking?" Prim asked as she looked up at me.

"Yeah I don't see why not." I moved to her side and hold her left arm while Chad holds her right and we slowly pulled her up. She took a deep breath before lifting her foot to take a step forward only to tumble and be caught by Chad.

"Maybe not yet," she whispered obviously disappointed in her strength.

"Give it some time to recover; I'm sure you'll be running before you know it."

"Hmmm." She just nodded and leaned against Chad.

"Come on have something to eat and we'll keep moving."

In silence Prim ate a bit of fish we had caught and kept while we packed everything and prepared to move. I would carry Prim on my back while Chad carried the bags and stayed on look out with his bow and arrows. We walked near the edge of the forest to keep us shaded but not completely in the forest where it was painfully humid. We shared stories of our district until lunch time where we sat and drank water seeing as no one felt hungry.

It was about mid afternoon when we heard, what sounded like, a person moving through the forest. We settled Prim into a tree again and left her a bag with supplies and a knife. We weren't planning on going too far but I would be dangerous to take Prim seeing as she can't even walk let alone run if we got into trouble.

**Logan POV**

I walked through the forest noisily; not carry if anyone heard me. It's nearing evening and I had no clue as to Prim's whereabouts. I was getting frustrated and the heat was not helping. I walked for another 5 minutes but stopped when I heard a twig snap. Then another, and then another. The footsteps where coming from behind me, making me quicken my pace and veer towards the beach. As I went through an opening onto the beach, my eyes fell onto the very person I was looking for. I ran towards the tree she was in, calling her name.

"Prim." Her head snapped towards me and her lips formed a grin. As I got closer I noticed she wasn't getting out the tree, instead she seemed to be waiting for me to get to her.

"Prim, come on get out the tree; we're going to go now."

"I can't Logan."

"Yes you can, come on."

"No Logan, I literally can't get out the tree. My leg hurts too much."

"Oh wait one second." I stood under the tree trying to think of the best way to get her out. I could easily reach out and lift her from the waist but would she mind? I tried to think of other ways but none popped into my mind. So slowly and hesitantly I lifted her by her waist and brought her down to the ground. What happened next was something I hadn't anticipated; she pulled me down into a tight hug leaving me to awkwardly wrap my arms around her. She didn't seem to want to let go so I patiently waited for her to loosen her grip.

"Let's go Prim."

"Wait what? We need to go find Chad and Ark first."

"No you are coming with me; they are no good Prim."

"But they kept me safe so far."

"What about this injured leg of yours?"

"The girl from one fired an arrow at me; they did try to stop it."

"What!? Are you telling me that they let the girl manage to fire an arrow at you! That is it; you are definitely coming with me now."

"Well you can't make me; plus I can't walk." All this arguing was frustrating me so I tossed her over my shoulder, trying to be careful with her leg, and started to jog away.

"Why does everyone just toss me over their shoulders!?" I couldn't help but chuckle at her comment.

"Because you are as light as a feather and most people could toss you over their shoulders." She just replied with an annoyed noise and stopped talking.

I carried her for a while until we found a tree surrounded by bushes where we could camp at the foot of the trunk. The sun was beginning to set so I left Prim near the bushes to quickly refill our flasks. On my way back I heard some footstep behind me, so I dropped the flasks and pulled out my sword. I could feel the person's presence behind. I quickly swivelled my feet around and pointed my sword to their neck.

**Leah POV**

I let out a little yelp as he pointed his sword to me neck though I knew he wouldn't hurt me.

"Oh it's you." His voice was soft as he spoke, as though he has a soft spot for me.

"Umm, well I..." I didn't know what to say; I had been instructed to not tell them anything about the rebellion, especially now that we are being watched by the capitol.

"Do you have any allies?" He voice still soft, I guess my age has its benefits.

"Well no."

"Do you want to stick with us for a bit?" I smiled, now I don't have to ask if I could stay. Though I was confused as to the 'us'. I far as I know Logan was only.

"Us?"

"Why I have Prim with me." Oh so he found her. But what about the boys from 4 and 8? I decided not to question it now.

"If that's okay..."

"Oh course, come on." I followed him as he walked through the forest a bit. Prim was sitting next a tree surrounded by bushes. She instantly beamed at me when she saw us.

"Hi... Lynette right?"

"Yes but friends call me Leah."

"Leah it is then."

* * *

"I'll go get the fire wood." It was early morning and we had just caught fish with the hook Prim had. We wanted to cook it with a fire so I volunteered to get the wood.

"Are you sure?"

"Yup." I turned and walked away into the forest looking around for fire wood. It took a couple of minutes to find decent wood and that's when I spotted them. The tributes from two were walking towards where Prim and Logan were. If they find them, it would all be over. But I won't let them find Prim.

Without thinking I let out the loudest scream I could manage, definitely loud enough for Logan and Prim to hear. And if I enough Logan well enough he would be on the run as quick as he can. I watched the tributes change their direction and head towards me, their feet pounding against the ground. When they approached the boy had a bow and arrow in his hand and the girl had a knife.

"Look who found, the cute little girl. I'm sorry but you've got to die." My throat went dry and my body was shaking but I didn't move.

"Just finish her off quickly please, I don't want to hurt her too much," the girl said, almost as if she felt sorry for me.

"Fine." The boy notched an arrow and aimed it towards me. This is it, my death. If only I could tell my family and friends how much I loved them, but I know they would be proud of me. I had done my part in this rebellion; I had helped Prim survive longer. Panem needed to change and my death would help that. Leah, you have to do this. You have to. I watched the boy let go of the arrow, and I watched it fly towards me. I watched it sink into my chest.

**i'm sorry if there are mistakes but i didn't proof read; i was too desperate to upload!**

**ahh, i hope you enjoyed reading that**

**now you know Leah is Lynette... the cute little 12 year old, yet so brave and selfless**

**review please :)**

**-themockingjayxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**hey guys! sorry to announce this very suddenly but this is the last chapter. but don't fear, an epilogue will be posted ,and at the same time, the first chapter to the sequel will be posted! so give me a bit of time please :)**

**oh and i'm not sure if you remember, but a little while back i mentioned character death... well this is a reminder. i'm sure some of you might be angry at me for what happens at the end... but please don't kill me**

**Logan POV**

I ran through the forest as fast as I can. Prim over my left shoulder and my sword in my right hand. I didn't have time to retrieve my backpack but Prim had hers. As the green blur flew by me, my thoughts flashed back to Leah. She's dead. She was so young and yet she had to die. My mind spat out every curse I knew, directing them at Snow.

"Logan I think we're far enough now, why don't we take a break?" I stopped running and slowly stood Prim against a tree. Her eyes were red and I could see dried tear stains on her cheeks. I nod and take her backpack off her. Looking around, I found a large stick that was perfect height for Prim to walk with. I handed it over to her and let her walk in front of me, my sword still at the ready just in case. We walked out of the forest onto the beach and for the rest of the day we stayed there. We didn't say much, we didn't do much. It finally hit us how devastating the hunger games are; we now knew what it was like when a friend died.

The sun was gradually dipping lower into the sea. The sky was a cocktail of oranges, reds and yellows and the sea was purple. This place was beautiful yet the setting for nightmares. I don't know how that is possible but it is. I was just looking around for a tree to settle Prim in when I heard a beeping and a parachute fell down. I picked it up, opened it and out fell a pot. It contained a white paste, but didn't have a label but I could be only for one thing, Prim's leg.

I walked back to Prim, who was staring into the sun set obviously thinking about something. I let out a cough to get her attention and give her the pot.

"I think it's for your leg. Ummm... urr... do you need me... to urr... um-"

"Logan, I think I can manage to put in on myself. Thanks anyway." She laughed at my discomfort, her eyes twinkling mischievously. I smiled back and walked away; continuing my search for decent trees.

"Logan," came a whisper. I felt someone prod my cheek as the sunlight strained my eyelids.

"Logan, wake up." Her voice was soft and sweet; well she was soft and sweet until she pushed me so that I rolled into a bush. My eyes snapped open and found Prim's who was laughing hysterically.

"That's not funny Prim."

"Yes it is!" I got up and shook all the leaves off me. It wasn't until now that I realised that Prim had managed to get out of her tree by herself and walk all the way to me.

"Prim! Your leg!?"

"The medicine worked." She smiled brightly.

For breakfast we caught and cooked fish with the hook and matches that were luckily in Prim's bag. However our breakfast was disrupted by two loud cannon booms.

**Katniss POV**

Snow was getting impatient now. It seemed he was using mutts to round everyone up. It started with the girls from Chad's and Ark's district. They ran into the tributes from 2 and got killed. Then the tributes from 6 got killed; the sister and brother. This is it, I could feel it. Today will be the last day of the 75th hunger games. And then will come the rebellion.

**Prim POV**

Four cannons had gone off today and it was only early afternoon. We decided to wash our clothes in the sea, getting rid of all the sweat and dirt. After we dried them I put on my clothes and went to find Logan. He was only wearing his trousers revealing his toned back. As I got closer I noticed lines randomly marking his back, then I realised they were scars.

"Logan what happened to your back." I don't think he heard me approaching as he jumped in surprise before quickly putting on his top.

"Um nothing."

"Logan..." he sighed and sat down on the sand, his sword lying beside him and he patted the spot next to him, gesturing for me to sit there.

"My dad wasn't exactly the nicest. He used to hurt my mum, and when she had gone, he started hurting me. It didn't start off that bad but it got worse each time. I hate my scars."

"Logan, it's those scars that make you who you are." He just nodded but remained silent.

"Where's your mu-" my question got interpreted by the ground shaking a little. Then it shook harder and harder.

"Damn Prim run!" Logan stood up, pulled me up, grabbed my hand and started to run. What? What's going on? I turned around to see the cause of his reaction. Chasing us was an eleven foot long snake, with fangs a whole foot long that glistened against the sunlight. Its ugly green scales looked like a wave of green sea water, and its tail like a whip. Its deafening hiss echoed through my ears and its deadly blue venom coated its fangs. It was frighteningly quick and slowly catching up with us. I could tell Logan wasn't running as fast as he can; he didn't want to leave me behind.

"Logan I can't run fast enough! Go without me!"

"Damn it Prim! Just shut up and run. I'll think of something."

I could feel my legs moving slower and my muscles screamed for more oxygen. My breathing grew heavier as I tried to keep going as faster as I could. The vibrations coming off the snake's movement was getting closer and closer to us and I knew within a minute it would catch up with us.

"Prim! You see that large boulder!? We're going to climb that!"

"I won't be able to get up there!"

"Trust me!"

"Okay."

He let go of my hand and ran up to the boulder as I continued to run after him. He stood next to it and held his hand up as if to make a platform for me to step on. Using every last ounce of energy in me, I sprinted to him and without hesitating I leaped off his hands onto the top of the boulder. I look over him to see the snake within 30 metres of the boulder.

"Come on Logan!" He tried to jump on but his hands kept slipping because of the heat and sweat. He tried again but he still couldn't manage. As he tried one more time I grabbed one of his arms and tried to pull him up. My strength didn't help but the fact that he now had something to grab hold of did help. He heaved himself up, his legs trying to use the boulder to push himself up. With one last tug we fell flat onto the top of the boulder as the snake's head crashed with a shudder into the boulder.

We both lay there for a moment, trying to catch our breath. I look up to see the snake coil itself around the boulder and settle down, waiting for us to get off.

"Logan, it's not going."

"I know it won't go."

"Then we're trapped! What are we going to do now!?"

"Calm down Prim, I promise you'll be fine okay? Just trust me."

"Okay."

**Logan POV**

We sat there on the boulder for 10 minutes. Luckily it was late afternoon and therefore the temperature wasn't as high as it usually is, otherwise we would have baked and died with no shade above our heads and no water. My body had calmed down now and my mind was starting to think. The only way the snake will go is if we kill it, but I won't be able to go up against it; I would need a distraction. No way am I using Prim as a distraction, but she won't be able to kill it. I don't have a distraction and I don't have help, I guess it's a one man job.

"Prim stay up here okay."

"Okay, but where are you going?"

"Um to kill it?"

"Are you insane!? The idea is insane! You're insane! That thing is twice the size of you, not to mention probably venomous."

"How else are we supposed to get down then? Huh?"

"Ummmmm, I don't know."

"Exactly." Without giving her time to say anything else I jumped of the boulder land about 4 metres from the boulder and snake with my sword in my hand. I watched as the snake raised its head and turned to focus its gleaming jet black eyes on me. Its fork shaped tongue whipped out and in several times before it even started to move.

"Logan! Run! Go climb a tree or something! Don't do this!" I blocked the rest of her shouts out and focused on the snake. Its head swayed side to side and it started to uncoil itself. I wasn't expecting the speed of its attacks. It sprang forward trying to jab me multiple times around my body, and each time I just managed to block its fangs with my sword. All I could do between its attacks was to blindly swing at its head. Suddenly I heard a soft whistle and a knife came and sunk into its left eye. It let out a wail and a screech as I turned to see Prim who had just thrown her only knife. Now that the snake was distracted I swung with all my strength at its head. I watched as it fell apart in front of me, its head rolling off.

And it seems that we don't get a break, as the ground shook, the sand swallowed up the dead snake and in placed gave six large scorpions, like the size of fully grown greyhounds.

"RUN!" I pulled Prim's hand and run towards the forest. I could the scuttles of the scorpions running behind us. I could feel puffs of hot air so I turn around to see flames spewing out of their mouths. We must have run for a long time, and for some reason when we slowed down, so did the scorpions.

Ahead of us I could see an opening but I wasn't sure where it would lead us too. I pointed it out to Prim and we used our last scraps of energy sprinting to it. The scorpions had fallen back and no longer were visible. But what was visible, is the cornucopia, and the tributes from district 2 and they were looking straight at us.

"Oh great! More people! And I thought this day was over." The boy had blood all over the left side of his face. The girl had knives trained at us, and from training I knew she never missed her target.

"Prim stay behind me," my voice sounded more uncertain than I had intended.

"Come on, come over here," for now I thought I would be best to do as he said. I slowly edged forward, Prim right behind me. A group of bushes behind the tributes from 2 rustled. It shook and running out came Ark and Chad. This distracted me, and I let my focus slip from the two tributes. Chad sent an arrow flying and it hit the boy in the shoulder, making him tumble and fall and with a second arrow from Chad he went, as cannon went off.

"Nooo!" Ark ran from his spot next to Chad towards us, his eyes focused on something behind me. Chad then sent another arrow that flew past me, making another cannon go off. I guessed it to be the girl's but why is Ark running? I turned around to see why. Prim stood there covering her stomach with her arms. Her face was pale and tears streamed out of her eyes. As she raised one arm to gesture for me to go to her, I saw what her arms were hiding. A knife embedded deeply into her stomach.

**Katniss POV**

I watched the screen as Prim's cannon went off. Logan held her in his arms and stroked her hair, Chad and Ark on either side. Tear rolled down my cheeks and my heart seemed to stop beating. All that I could say was, "Break them out."

**don't kill me!**

**Prim dies :'( yes i know i'm evil... but so is SNOW!**

**review, follow or favourite!? please :) preferably reviews so i know what you thought of it**

**-themockingjayxx**


	16. Epilogue

**CHAD POV**

The soft humming created by our aircraft remained as we all were lost in our thought. My thoughts... They were stuck on Prim. She was dead. I will never ever get to see her sweet blue eyes light up again. Her infectious laugh won't be heard again and her innocent mind won't think again. I know I will get over the feelings I have for her, but will Logan be able to?

**ARK POV**

I could just imagine her here, yelling at me for being so miserable. Her eyes lovingly looking at me as if I were family. But she was... She was family to me. She threw tantrums, she forever argued yet she had this look of respect for me. She was the little sister I always wished for. I never saw her in any other way, but I know Logan did. The poor guy, I can't imagine the pain he is feeling.

**GALE POV**

The way back to district 13 is long but I guess it gave us that small time to privately grieve. For me, I lost a sister. I lost family. All the times she would cheer me up when I was sad, or calm me down when I was angry. She was the one who got us talking when Katniss and I got into an argument. But I haven't even got the worst of it... Katniss and Logan have.

**PEETA POV**

I sat down next to Katniss as she cradled Prim's body. Tears streaming down her face. My natural reaction was to wrap my arms around her shoulders.

Two men came in carrying a stretcher.

"Sorry, but we have to take her away." They gently placed Prim on the stretcher and left, the whole time Katniss cried wordlessly. She turned around to face me, her eyes filled with pain. She leaned in and rested her head against my chest, her hands gripping my hand and we sat there for the rest of the journey. My hands stroking her hair, as we both thought of Prim. I just hope Logan is okay.

**KATNISS POV**

I lost her. She was everything to me. She was the reason I kept on going, the reason I didn't give up on mum and the reason I didn't just run away. But she died and it was my entire fault! I could've just broken them out of the arena! I had the power to save her! She died because of you Katniss. A new wave of pain rippled through me as I gripped onto Peeta's shirt tighter. I don't think anyone could understand my pain... apart from Logan. I know it's hurting him just as much.

**LOGAN POV**

She is dead. My body numb yet trembling, managed to sit itself on a seat. I tried so hard not to get attached, but that made me fall even quicker. I tried so hard to protect her, but it only pushed my focus away at the wrong times. I'm trying to ignore the pain... It's only making it worse. My head started to hurt as I held my breath, my mind showing my closed eyes the memories I created with her. The time I took her hand into mine outside our train to the capitol. When I helped her while she felt sick. The time I went to wake her up and she snuggled up to my hand. And there was more to see, yet there was so much I wanted to tell her and so much I wanted to do.

The worst part was, I didn't even tell her I loved her.

**That is it guys! this is the end of Stay Strong :,(**

**what are we going to do!? ummm hello... Sequel! :D the summary to it is on the next chapter and the first chapter should be up to, so go find it on my profile!**

**review one last time guys! and go read my sequel ;)**

**i'm going to miss this story but hey let's move on**

**-themockingjayxx**


	17. Sequel Summary

Logan and Katniss want Snow dead, they want revenge for Prim's death and they want it quick. But District 13 doesn't plan on attacking for another 6 months. Their patience starts to wear thin until they run away; 'if 13 won't help us kill Snow, then we'll have to do it ourselves.'

They escape with the help of Beetee and meet up with Gale who has a cabin filled with supplies and a map to get them to the Capitol.

While being searched for by District 13 and the Capitol, will they both survive and manage to kill Snow? Or will the rebellion end before it even started?

**So you want to read my sequel? The first chapter is up already! ;) go check it out**


End file.
